Resurrected Heart, Forgotten Memories
by angelofgodsgrace
Summary: AU.InuKag MirSan:Sum Inside. Kagome lives in the Sengoku Jidai and in a small peacful village. Sadly her village is destroyed by Inu and his clan and he kidnaps her and she is forced to live with them! Will love bloom between the 2? or will she run away?
1. Prologue

**WARNING:** This is an AU! Definite AU! The setting is all in the Sengoku Jidai (Not in Kagome's time.)

**Definitely InuKag** (I know…I haven't decided where it will go but I will decide later on when I see how the story goes.)

**DISCLAIMER:** OMG I DEFINITELY FORGOT TO SAY** I DONT OWN ANY OF INUYASHA**!! AHHH FORGIVE ME!! SORRY OMG I HAD THE BLONDEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!! AHH but seriously I don't own any of it at all it's all Rumiko Takahashi's. All I own is my boyfriend tee hee hee.

Kagome and her family live in a small little home, but soon something terrible happens to her village. A war has spilled into her village and she gets kidnapped by Inuyasha and his clan. Little do they know that there is a war going on-a dangerous war between Inu youkai and the evil demon naraku. The inu youkai invade Kagome's village killing all who do not cooperate with them. They take their people and kidnap them so naraku cannot add to his army. Resistance is futile as she has no choice but to live with them and has to adapt to her NEW lifestyle with the inu demons!?

Prologue

Ignorance

The smell of burning flesh invaded my sense of smell as I looked around to see our land being completely demolished-demolished by the hands of the infamous Dog Demon Clan of the West. I could do nothing but stand their in utter disbelief and shock at what lied before my eyes. My once full lush homeland was now burning to the ground for our ignorance-ignorance because we were too naïve to think they would do such a thing to us. Screams were heard throughout the fields and outstretched meadows as claws of death swiped their soul's right from their bodies. Death soon replaced the intoxicating smell of burning flesh, as I looked frantically for my father.

"Father-Where are you?!" I cried as not only a dog demon, but a hanyou gracefully ran over to me as silent as the whisper in the wind. He came so close I stumbled, my legs buckling; my knees gave out from under me as I found myself too terrified to run for my life. He looked straight into my eyes, his glowing golden eyes searching into mine, looking for something. I suddenly halted my breath as the half demon advanced towards me. His claws were drenched with a crimson liquid, pouring onto the rich soil beneath my feet. He raised his blood soaked claw, sharpening his reaping nails as I finally managed to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I shriek at the top of my lungs waking up in a cold sweat. I could feel my body trembling from the fear of what I just saw. 'It was just a dream?' I thought to myself as my Father and Mother ran in practically ready for a battle. "What's wrong Kagome?! Is everything Ok?!" my Father asked as he held his shot gun in his hand. My mother was standing beside him holding a knife as I took in a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I'm fine…it was just a nightmare that's all." I assure them as both of them let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." My mother mutters. "Sorry for waking you guys up." I apologize as my father shakes his head. "Don't worry sweetheart, everyone gets nightmares. It's not your fault." I look at my mother as she nods and kisses me on my forehead. "It's ok Kagome, don't worry about it darling-but I have to go to bed now because you know I have to get up in a few hours to tend to the animals ok?" I nod as she leaves and my father stays to talk with me.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked curiously. A flash of that inu demon, his golden eyes searching into mine suddenly made me shake slightly from how real it seemed-how real HE seemed. I could swear I felt his heavy breath on my face as my father asked me again. "Would you like to talk about it? You know you could tell me Kagome." I silently nod as I tell him everything that happened in the nightmare.

"…You have a right to be scared…but don't worry Kagome-our town has no quarrels with the inu-demons and no one in our town has even SEEN one. Think about it this way-why would they come to our land anyway? To them, we are nothing. They wouldn't even bother with us. They have other matters that seem much more important to them then to even waste their time on us." My father always had that affect on me. He always made me feel safe and would always comfort me no matter what the situation. I nodded understandingly. "I know father…it's just that it seemed so-so…real…that's all."

My father smiled protectively, "I would never let anything happen to our family-ever. I will protect you guys always no matter what the circumstances." He kissed me on my forehead and I smiled knowing my father is always true to his word. "We got a long day tomorrow so get some rest ok-and don't worry, nothing is going to happen like that." He hugged me goodnight and closed the door as I felt myself ease into the bed and sleep peacefully.

_  
That Morning…_

"Kagome Darling, could you pass me that bucket over there by the door?" I nod as I simply walk over, pick it up and place it beside her. "Thanks sweetie." She smiled, still continuing to milk the cow as it became full and she replaced it with the bucket I brought to her.

"Kagome I have been meaning to ask you, did you get everything ready for our Annual Celebration of Thanks tomorrow?"

"Yes Mother."

"The food,"

"Yes."

"The Decorations,"

"Yes."

"Your outfit-"

"Uh…" I stopped to think about my outfit, but instantly realized that I had forgotten about my own outfit. "I take that as a no." my mother chuckled. "I'll find one-""There's no need." My mother interrupted purposely as she stored the bucket of milk away and washed her hands. I turned to her questioningly "What do you mean?" I asked wondering if she would tell me.

She smiled full heartedly, "Follow me!" she exclaimed eagerly as I followed my mothers wishes pacing right alongside her, and heading into the house. "What's got you so excited mama?" "You'll see."

My mother smiled the whole way into the house as she told me to close my eyes. Again I listened to my mother as my patience narrowed down as thin as thread until finally she permitted me to open my eyes.

My eyes widened as I gasped placing a hand over my mouth. "I figured that you needed something beautiful and elegant for the celebration tonight, so…I bought this for you." I stood there gaping at the wondrous dress swaying gracefully as my mother held it.

"Well…do you like it?" she wondered waiting for my response as I ran forward hugging her and the dress. "I love it mama! It's simply flawless!" I gratefully told her as she wrapped her arms around me thankful that I had fallen in love with the dress at first sight.

"Well go on Kagome, I have been dying to see this dress on you since I bought it!" she cheerfully encouraged me as I smiled sheepishly. "Ok."

"You need help putting it on?"

"Uh…nooo-thanks though mama!"

"Are you sure sweetie? I could put it on faster for you if you're stuck."

"No thanks mama. Really I'm fine."

There was a long pause of silence.

"Are you done yet?"

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry sweetie it's just that I really, REALLY want to see you in this dress, and I can't wait until you dance with Hojo in it!"

I grinned only slightly. Sure Hojo was cute, but I wasn't interested in him the way he was interested in me. Everyone knew how Hojo felt about me; even my mom and she thought we were "so cute".

"Ok mom, here I go."

I came out as my mother tearfully gasped in excitement. She really loved this moment, I could tell. "Oh sweetheart you look absolutely gorgeous!" she squealed as I blushed a rosy pink. "Thanks mama."

The dress was the softest of silk, an angelic white, with the color of a pearl white lace embroidered along the edges of the flowing dress. It was off the shoulders as a V shaped its way down my chest at a point appropriate enough, with long sleeves that ended right at the palm of my hands. The dress was slim all around my upper body, especially my waist, as the bottom of my dress layered its way to the back making the back longer than the front part of the dress. Only barely the dress stopped right above my feet in the back as I gasped once again.

"Don't forget these either." She grinned gladly as she handed me pearly white shoes that had an inch heel. It went perfectly with the dress!

I was way beyond happy as I finally questioned, "Where did you get this stuff mom?!" She frowned and thought about it. "Well…I got it from this woman…she said that it came from another continent but I had no idea what she was talking about. She said it was one of a kind here though, and there is only one of a kind of my daughter so I just had to buy it for you." I literally jumped on her squeezing her tightly, "Thank you so much mom. You have no idea how important this is to me."

As the sun began to descend below the mountains…my annoying, aggravating little brother came back with my father from plowing the fields as of course, he was being his annoying self immediately the second when he came back.

"Souta! Give it back! Souta, give it back NOW!" I growled chasing him all over the house as he ran in a fit of laughter. He slowed down from laughing so much as I grabbed him by his scrawny little arm. "Give it back Souta!" He wiped a tear from his eye as he smirked playfully. "Fine here you go you big baby." "You are so lucky that you are only twelve! If you were only thirteen-Father would allow me to give you a good smack!" I yelled holding MY box from which he stole from MY room.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." Souta mumbled thinking I didn't hear him. "Well you don't have to go stealing MY box!" "Why do you keep them in there anyways? There just dumb-""They are not DUMB, YOU'RE dumb!" I countered as my father entered the room. "What's going on?" My father questioned calmly as both me and Souta tried to talk over each other as my father's booming voice erupted. "Enough!"

That shut us both right up as my father's features lightened. "Kagome, what happened?" I smiled in victory, happy that he asked me first as Souta pouted over it. Oh How I loved to be the victor! "Souta went into my room and STOLE MY box of paintings, you know the ones with everyone in the village and all my friends and family to remember them by," my father nodded at this as I continued to ramble. "and he said that he would throw them all in the river if he didn't see them."

My Father glared at Souta and asked him calmly, "Why would you want to do that? It's not like you haven't seen them before." "Well I wanted to see them and she always says no just cause they're HERS." My father sighed, "Well, they ARE your sister's, so if she says no then its no. You wouldn't like if you had paintings of everyone you loved and Kagome threatened to throw them in the river would you?"

Souta's shoulders fell as well as his countenance. "No, I wouldn't like that Father-and I'm sorry Kagome for saying that. It won't happen again." My father of course, forgave him as Souta apologized. "It's ok Souta, it's just that they are personal to me that's all. I showed you them before, all you have to do is ask and I will show you instead of you having to steal them ok?"

Souta nodded thankful as my father smirked, content that we resolved our little issue. "Good, I'm glad it's resolved. Now, Kagome, please help your mother with dinner and Souta, please prepare the table so we can eat."

"Yes Father." "Kay dad!"

"Kagome, I would like to speak with you before you go."

Souta went to do what he was told as I stood there wondering what my father wanted.

"Kagome, since you are fifteen and will be turning sixteen in a few days, I wanted to give you something." My father pulled out a beautiful ornate box that had Kagome engraved on it in Silver. I was at a loss for words as my father beckoned me to open it.

I grabbed the tiny little decorative box as I gazed upon it for a good minute. "Go on Kagome, open it." My father spoke as I finally opened it to look upon what was inside.

I sat there staring-staring at a beautiful necklace with a pallid jewel attached to it and pallid earrings that matched with it. The necklace was as incredibly beautiful as were the earrings that I was entranced by them. "Since your mother bought you that dress, I thought to myself "what dress is complete without jewelry?" you know?" he beamed seeing my expression. "FATHER, it's too beautiful!" I exclaimed hugging him tighter than ever.

"I'm glad you like it-""Like it? I love it father! How did you get such jewels?" My father laughed at that. "Well, that's only for me to know and you to find out later but think of this as only a consolation. The REST of the gift will be on your birthday." I could feel the tears of happiness already begin to roll down my face as my father wiped them away. "How-I mean, this…it's so incredibly beautiful. Thank you so much father…you have no idea what this means to me." He kissed me on the forehead and pushed my hair back. "I only wish the best for my little girl."

After dinner, and after all the prayers we did before and after, I changed into my nightgown as I placed the jewelry my father gave me right beside my bed on a little table. It shined brightly as the moon gazed upon it with its radiant light. I admired its beauty while it shined as I suddenly heard footsteps near the entrance to my room.

"Come in." I answered as Souta peeped out from behind the wall. "Hey." My brother mumbled lightly as I frowned. I knew my brother all too well to know that something was up when he sounded like that. "What's wrong Souta?" "I-uhh-can I stay here with you tonight? My room is pretty dark and…you know." he blushed folding his hands together.

Even though he was twelve, I didn't care, I was still afraid of the dark at times too. Not only that, but I know Souta has quite an imagination.

"Of course Souta, I don't mind." He smiled thankfully as he plopped himself on my bed. "Are you ready for the Celebration tomorrow Souta?" I inquired him as he nodded, "You bet! Are you?" "Yeah, I am." I nodded back as I also went in the bed as he scooted over to make room for me. "Ok Goodnight Souta-""Wait Kagome," "Yeah?" I replied with my eyes closed. "Do you remember when I was only four, that I had a nightmare and that you were right beside me and told me a story until I fell asleep?"

At that I opened my eyes as I turned to look at him. "Yeah, of course I remember why?" "It's just…I never really thanked you for that and I don't know why, but since we are sharing this room right now it just reminded me of when you did that for me-so thanks."

I hugged Souta and ruffled his hair a bit. "No problem Souta. Even though we both get on each others nerves a lot, you're still my brother." he smiled at my words as he turned into the bed and pulled the covers over him and I closed my eyes pulling the covers over me as well when he whispered "…thanks Kagome."

"Kagome darling, wake up! I need you to wake up dearie." I heard my mother beckon as I groaned, "Ohhhh." Souta was still sleeping beside me as I got up as quietly as I could as to not wake him. I succeeded in doing so as I took one last glance at my little brother sound asleep. _'I love that little brat.'_ I contemplated to myself as I went to my mother to see what she had called for.

As soon as I entered the room where she was, she was running around like crazy! I was astonished at my mother's ability to do more than two things at one time as she was cleaning the floor, doing laundry, cooking breakfast, and putting things originally where they belonged.

"Good morning Kagome, I need a favor, can you check on the animals for me please-oh and afterwards can you wake Souta and tell him to get ready for the celebration tonight?" she smiled sweetly as I stretched my arms agreeing I would do so. "Thank you so much sweetheart." She quickly blurted out focusing on cleaning a certain stain on the floor.

"Where's dad?" I wondered curiously. "Oh, Father left last night to get grandpa since he didn't have any way of getting here, so he should be here by the time the celebration starts." I had forgotten that Father fell asleep early so that he could travel to grandpa's town. After all, Grandpa did live twelve hours away going and coming. "Oh yeah ok then."

"Hi, grandpa." I greeted as he hugged me. "Oh, hello Kagome, how have you been?" "I've been great grandpa." "Now where is your brother Kagome?" He looked around as Souta waved at him. "I'm right here grandpa." "Oh Souta! I didn't see you there how are you?" Souta and I both chuckled a little as so no one could hear as Souta grinned. "I'm fine grandpa, thanks." "Now where is my daughter?" he wondered.

My father pointed to the house guiding him. "She's in the house very busy from what I saw this morning. Come on let's go see her." "Yes…I would like to see my daughter." My grandpa nodded as me and Souta laughed a little when they entered the house. "Grandpa is getting a little senile." Souta giggled as I shook my head laughing as well.

After Mother said that grandpa would be living with us since he is all alone and is getting pretty old, Souta and I both sighed at the same time. _'Souta and I are going to have to listen to ALL his stories.' _I thought to myself as I guessed that Souta was thinking the same thing.

The time of our Annual Celebration of Thanks had arrived as we all got ready and saw everyone outside eating and dancing already.

As soon as we walked down there, Souta's friends came and practically dragged him away so that they could hang out with him. My friends of course ran up to me excitedly.

"Oh my goodness Kagome you look so pretty!" "Yeah Kagome, that dress is so nice on you!" "Wow, I'm so jealous, you look so nice." Yuka, Eri, Ayumi excitedly jumped as I looked at my mother who was as giddy as I was. "Thanks guys, you all look pretty too."

Everyone was having a wonderful time. Everyone was dancing, laughing, talking. This is what I loved about my village…everyone got along so well. Suddenly I hear a squeal from Ayumi, "Oh Kagome, here comes Hojo!" Yuka and Eri squealed as well as I saw Hojo walking over. I could feel my heartbeat faster, pounding against my chest as I grew nervous.

_  
'Oh no…what should I do? I don't want to dance…but then again I don't want to turn him down-damn these odds! What do I do what do I do?!' _I panicked as he came closer and closer with each step. I sighed finally making a decision. _'Well…it's not going to KILL me-I guess I will dance with him.'_

Hojo stood there staring at me flushed. "Hello ladies." "Hi Hojo!" All of them said at the same time as I mumbled nervously, "H-Hello Hojo." He kept his gaze on me as he greeted me back. "Hello Kagome-chan, Uhh, wou-would you-uhh" "Kagome, mom and dad said you need to say goodbye to grandpa, he's leaving to get his stuff so he can live with us."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi both shot death stares at Souta as he jumped back with widened eyes. "What did I do?!" Souta asked as I sighed with relief and kissed my brother on the cheek, thankful that he saved me. "Oh well, I got to say goodbye to my grandfather-bye!" I blurted as fast as I could and ran.

"Bye Grandpa." I hugged him as I heard him say, "Ahhh, Kagome, I forgot to give you your present! I brought it for your birthday because I didn't think I would be seeing you for a couple of weeks so here you go." He pulled out a book with gold letters that said Higurashi on it…and not just an ordinary Higurashi book…it seemed to be just right for my paintings to fit inside.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the book as my grandfather smiled. "It's so you can put all those painting you like so much inside! You can put them in order and flip all the pages like it's a book or something…and fit the painting in that little slip…or…" he stopped slightly confused at what he said himself. I happily accepted it and hugged him dearly. "Thanks Jii-chan, I really, really appreciate it."

I saw my mom get in the wagon with jii-chan as I quickly ran up to her, "You're going too mom?" I raised my eyebrow as she looked at me in confusion. "I have to go, who's going to help your grandfather pack? Also, your father went last night and so I will go this time." I sighed heavily, knowing she was right.

"Wait for me!" Souta called as he ran onto the wagon. "Not Souta too!" I groaned. I know this sounds weird to some people, but as annoying as my family was at times, I hated being separated from them-especially at a celebration because we were supposed to be celebrating as a family.

"I just wanted to come for the ride because I'm sort of bored. Plus, mom said she might need an extra hand storing grandpa's stuff onto the wagon." "Don't worry, your father will be staying with you." My mom assured as my father appeared from god knows where. "Yeah don't worry, they will be back. It's not like they are moving away you know!" I laughed as we all said our goodbyes. "See you in the morning Kagome-chan!" Souta called back as they pulled off. "See you Souta!" I waved as my mother called to me, "Oh and Kagome, be careful!" "I will mom!"

People were still celebrating as my father walked back to his friends and I walked SLOWLY as possible, back to where Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo were. I could see them from afar as they were talking amongst themselves. _'Who knows what they were telling Hojo to do.' _I thought as I chuckled a bit at the thought of them all talking incoherently to him, trying to listen to each one of them but couldn't make anything out of what they were saying.

Suddenly, I hear rustling in the bushes. I turned around sharply as I saw shadow figures move silently, but deadly through the trees. I thought I was going deaf as I saw more figures, about fifty figures move faster than the blink of an eye. Why couldn't I hear them? Certainly no one could be that soundlessly quiet as I heard Yuka call to me snapping me out of my conscience.

"Kagome, what are you doing?!" she called trying to get my attention with a tone saying "get over here because we want to see you dance with Hojo already!" tone. I blink about several times until I saw nothing move at all. I stepped slowly away from the trees as I headed to where Hojo was waiting for me as were my friends.

I was only a mere five feet away as I then stopped again stunned. I could feel that something was going to go terribly wrong right at this very moment. They all frowned at me, "What's wrong? Are you ok Kagome?" Eri asked concerned. My stomach felt weak and I was definitely not trembling from the cold as I whispered "Something isn't right."

Less than a second right after I stated that, an inu-demon swept Eri from where she was standing as silently as a faint breeze! Yuka and Ayumi both tried to scream but two more inu demons came and swept them away as well as they vanished within the depths of the forest. I couldn't even move, nor scream as Hojo yelled, "DOG DEMONS!!"

A/N So how did you guys like it? Was it ok? I know it's boring in the beginning but I promise you it gets better! This is only the prologue...so the adventure will begin shortly-VERY shortly. Also, there is a lot of explaining I have to do in the chapters but seriously it is necessary! Once all is explained everyone will be like "ooooohhh NOW I get it!" or maybe some people will get it already and I cant believe I did this-but yes I put a cliffie! I always hated these as I read stories cause then the next chapter was never IN! lol sorry but u will have to wait-plus I gotta finish it lol if you like please tell me how u liked it! I can always use constructive criticism as well but please, this is my 1st Inuyasha story and I know there are MANY out there and I can't compete with the big shots out there that have like a BILLION GAGILLION reviews but please review and tell me what you thought of it or if I should keep going? Anyways the next chappie I promise will be out soon unless there are cataclysmic events that happend to me but anyways ttyl at the next chappie! Hope you enjoyed it!

-Angel of Gods Grace

Next Chappie:

Chapter 1 : Separation


	2. Separation

**A/N:**Hey guys! This is where it starts to get just a little more interesting and I SWEAR that all of this explaining is necessary because if you don't read the first few chapters you will be completely lost! I promise that I will be adding more scenes with Kagome and Inuyasha and there will be nothing but fluff between our favorite couple! My brain is calculating its new plan tee hee hee. Rubs hands together diabolically

BY THE WAY: I just want to let everyone know who is reading my story that I will NEVER abandon a story! I cannot STAND THAT! I will be reading an awesome story and then…BAM! Right in my face its like "HAHA SUCKA!" and not only that but it leaves off at the most evil cliff hanger! I get so peeved cause it gets like a MILLION reviews and I just think to myself, your story is so good why won't you finish it?! Grrr! I promise I won't do that cause I know that is so agonizing! 

Oh and-O…M…G! I was so happy to get any review! Omg thank you so much! It's thanks to those of you who reviewed and read my story that I finished this chapter much faster. Thank you it was a real mood booster!

I hope you don't mind me putting your names up here…if you do I won't do it again.

Chrysolite Heart: thank you I know exactly what you mean! I actually thought of making a Koga/Kagome story but I couldn't help but make a Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. They are just my favorite! Lol the review meant a lot to me and thanks so much for the advice!

October Addums: thank you thank you thank you. I was so worried that someone would flame it and say it sucked a lot but thank you. I really appreciate your review!

**Disclaimer:** I remembered this time WOO HOO! I do NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY PART OF IT! NOT 1 thing….now I'm all emo…lol

Chapter 1

Separation

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing as my fathers' eyes grew wider than I have ever seen. "No…it cannot be…" my father whispered but everyone heard him because it was so strangely quiet. 

"Retrieve them." We heard a deep, monotone voice from the forest echo as inu-demons flooded out of the forest. You could hear people's screams as everyone dispersed to run for their lives. I was so terrified that I stood there almost paralyzed. "It's…th-the nightmare!" I wailed as Hojo ran to my side and yanked me by my arm. "Come on Kagome! We have to run!" my body finally reacted as I ran alongside Hojo.

There were so many people running everywhere and so many inu demons practically running everywhere to retrieve us that I couldn't find my father! Everything around me looked as if it was spinning! The inu demons were so fast, you couldn't even see their figures! All you could see was blurs of their armor and people get snatched away as if there was a great wind blowing them away!

All I knew was that I was NOT standing in the same place so an inu demon could easily take me! I ran and ran and ran, not stopping for anything. I turned to my left to see Hojo gone as I felt my heart sink low when I looked up. "Oh god, HOJO!" I cried out as I saw him in the air flailing around, but to no avail, the inu demon still held onto him. 

Above all the frantic cries of horror, I could hear my father's booming voice calling my name just barely. "KAGOME! KAGOME-WHERE ARE YOU!" I stopped, looking around for my father. "Father, I'm here! I'm right here father!" I turned in a couple of circles when I finally spotted him. He had his shot gun in his hand as did other men in our village.

Now gunshots were being set off as I thought myself going deaf again. "Somebody help me!" I heard someone cry as I put my hands over my ears. "Aggghhhh…"BOOM"…Nooo!..." All of my peoples' cries, including the gunshots clouded my head. "KAGOME WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" my father yelled as I nodded and he pulled me alongside with him. 

"Don't look Kagome! Close your eyes!" my father shouted, but I couldn't. I could feel my body shake uncontrollably as I saw blood splattering onto the ground. People's bodies-all of them men, were staring at me, their lifeless orbs looking straight into mine. "Kagome!" my father shouted stricter this time as I closed my eyes still hearing their screams of terror. My father held onto my wrist tighter as I heard the horses within our shed neighing.

I opened my eyes as we neared our shed. _'The fire!'_ I remembered looking at my father who was running faster than ever. "Dad no!" I yelled as my father looked at me confused. "Stop the shed it's-"but I was cut off abruptly when it suddenly ignited! Everything was on fire! The whole VILLAGE was on fire. Everyone's houses were being burned to the ground as I could hear the horses kicking at the shed for freedom.

I could see my house start to crumble as I panicked. "My paintings!-""NO, FORGET THEM FOR NOW! WE HAVE TO GO!" As I painfully looked back at our once quaint little house, I painfully turned into my fathers arms who still refused to let go of me. 

I sobbed into my fathers' chest, "What are we going to do?!" My father didn't reply as he held onto me tightly. "I should've listened to you Kagome, my sweet daughter…I love you." I peeped up at my father who had tears in his eyes. This was the first time I ever saw my father cry…When I opened my mouth to tell him I love him too, an inu demon grabbed my father as he flew into the air slipping, escaping my grasp as his fingers slipped right through mine-the last time my father would hold me…

I fell to my knees in anguish as I looked at my hands, cursing them for not holding onto him tightly enough. I sobbed uncontrollably burying my face into my horrid hands as I heard the cries of death and gunshots getting louder and louder. "FATHER!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I stood up and ran in the direction where they were taking him. My legs had control now-they were running so fast I looked down to see a blur. I continued to run until I gasped at the slaughter that lay before my eyes.

Déjà vu had hit me as I impeded my rescue, realizing that this was right where my nightmare began. 

The smell of burning flesh invaded my sense of smell just like it had in my nightmare as I looked around to see our land being completely demolished-demolished by the hands of the infamous Dog Demon Clan. I could do nothing but stand their in utter disbelief and shock at what lied before my eyes. My once full lush homeland was now burning to the ground for our ignorance-ignorance because we were too naïve to think they would do such a thing to us. Screams were heard throughout the fields and outstretched meadows as claws of death swiped their soul's right from their bodies. Death soon replaced the intoxicating smell of burning flesh, as I looked frantically for my father-again…but only in reality this time.

"Father-Where are you?!" I shrieked, my tears blinding my vision. When I felt another presence in front of me, I discontinued my crying; now I was just petrified to my spot as I took into account that half demon coming for me. All time hindered itself as my breathing became shaky and uneven while my eyesight was fixing itself on this scarlet figure that stared upon me. I blinked once and it was then that I wish I hadn't. I could now see him clearly, more clearly then when I saw my father taken from me.

My nightmare was still in play as he came, breathing heavily, his breath on my face, just like my nightmare had predicted. Those golden suns staring into my terrified spirit made me want to scream. I motioned to open my mouth to scream but nothing happened. (In other words, my reaction timing sucked.) Everything was happening so fast, it was too overwhelming for me. I felt helpless, utterly useless. What was a 15 year old girl going to do against inu-demons? 

My knees buckled just like in the nightmare. I was waiting for my own death as he raised his bloody claw to strike me. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the deathblow when it didn't happen. I opened them slowly as I heard the hanyou slash at the burning tree to…save me?! When it was gone he grabbed me, running in the forest as I kicked and screamed at him to let me free. "Let GO of me! I said let GO!" I screamed, demandingly as he kept his expression stoic, paying no attention at all to my desperate plea. 

I did everything I could to free myself-nothing seemed to work. His hold on me was practically crushing my bones as I thrashed, punched, kicked, scratched, even bit him, but with one gradual movement of his arm holding down both of mine I couldn't move them. His facial expression-he didn't even HAVE an expression …he was just quiet…enigmatic …mysterious. That didn't stop me however; as I fought for freedom the complete time he clutched me to him. 

Tears flowed down my face as I found myself grow weaker and weaker…feeling my body tire-wear out-losing its will, its strength to fight. _'He's too strong…'_ I sadly told myself. _'He won't let me go…' _I squeezed my eyes shut hearing my father's last words…_'My sweet daughter…I love you…'_

'_No…'_ I said to myself as I remembered my Fathers eyes…looking right into mine when he was taken from my very hands…

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out loud this time. _'I will not give UP! I have to see if Father is ok…' _I ordered myself to keep fighting, to keep going on for Father. I kept striving to release my arms, knowing it was futile but didn't care. I couldn't give up-I just couldn't! I had to get free, to see my Father again…my family.

Everything around us was moving so fast, the stillness was deafening, except for the sound of my griping to get free as he moved swiftly through the blur of trees. My eyelids weighed about a thousand pounds as I struggled to stay awake. My body refused to obey now-it was so tired-too tired for some reason…_'Father…'_

* * *

'_Why won't this girl just stop fighting?! I'm not letting her escape so she better just get used to it right now!' _I thought to myself as she finally fell asleep. "Finally," I muttered annoyed at this human girl's resistance, yet I had to admire her for sticking up to me-for a human I mean, as I met up with the rest of the inu-demons.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" my friend Kainin asked as I heaved a sigh, holding the girl as my proof of tardiness. "She was annoying to keep! That's why!" I complained as Kainin laughed at that. "A mere human girl was challenging you Inuyasha?" "Shut the hell up!" I growled at Kainin as he continued to laugh. Even though he was joking, I didn't like it.

When all of the inu-demons came together retrieving all we could from this girls town, and it's surrounding towns, it was time to start traveling as fast as we could to get away from Naraku's magnitude of armies marching towards the village we just visited ourselves.

"Why do we have to carry them, they have two legs-they can walk!" Xenmark whined as my half brother, Sesshomaru casted him a bitter glare. "If you wish for Naraku's army to grow Xenmark, and for your demise-then let them walk." Xenmark quickly silenced himself as I scoffed at my brothers words. 

I had always found Xenmark insufferable, and I loathed my brother as well; he didn't care about the humans at all, I didn't really either but he just had a pure hate for them... The only reason he listened to Fathers orders, and "tolerates" humans around him, is because he knows father will disown him without mercy if he were to kill a human without an amazingly good reason. He is a cold blooded taiyoukai, nothing like Father at all, and despises humans, thinking they were nothing-less than nothing-lowlife creatures. 

For me, being a half demon is disgusting to him, especially being related, but his word against my Fathers would cost him. I couldn't blame him though…I abhorrence the human half of me…it's my weakness.

As weird as it was, it was completely silent after that outbreak. At the rate of speed we were going, we had already made four days walk in one day. We had to be there by six days, but were pretty early for our schedule. We decided to slow our pace and take our time. The humans weren't doing anything anyways. Most of the humans were either passed out, or they just didn't say anything at all-looking out into the forest at the smoke where their homes ONCE were…

My ears habitually picked up the girls stirring, as I held on tighter to the little fighter in my arms. This girl had a spirit that refused to give up and I could smell her fear when she moved in my arms.

I moved her to a more comfortable position in my arms, bridal style, as I felt myself seethe at my pitiful affections immediately. _'Why do I care if she-'_but I was cut off when I heard her mumbling. She was talking in her sleep. "For…give…me…Fa-…Father…" A tear had escaped her sleeping eyes as I pitied her, feeling anger no more as it vanished. I sighed. Now I know why I care…_'I've lost people I love too.'_

Now I was looking directly at her-not tearing my eyes off her for anything. I looked long and hard at her delicate, face. Her pale moon skin was so soft underneath my fingertips, and she was so warm. She was no doubt fifteen years old-I could tell. Her silky, ebony hair gracefully cascaded its way down to her bare shoulders as the wind blew her hair over my fingers. I now fixed my eyes upon her body at what she wore, and it made her look even more exquisite. 

Though I had made blood stains and dirtied it, I would make sure that my servants would repair this gown for her. I had not noticed before how…beautiful she was but now that I was noticing, I felt….ecstatic…I liked holding her in my arms like this. It just felt so right…she was so light to carry, and so delicately feeble at the same time. _'What is your name?'_ I admirably brushed her bangs out of her face gently.

"Inuyasha?" Faster than the blink of an eye, I withdrew my hand from her face to see my friend, Kainin looking at me awkwardly. "What were you doing to that human female?" he asked as I angrily yelled at him. "I wasn't doing ANYTHING! Even if I was-it's none of YOUR business!" I stomped off hoping that he didn't see my compassion toward the girl in my arms. _'Damn my father for having affection for humans!'_ I inwardly shouted, pissed that I had showed any fondness to someone or anyone for that matter-especially a human-a stranger nonetheless.

Kainin caught up to me about a few seconds later. He really was a pain sometimes, but he WAS my best friend. Unfortunately best friends for about a hundred years were only guaranteed. I had known him since I was born. He is only a day older than me, and is also royal blood from the Southern Clan Leader of Dog Demons, Kai. 

Kainin is a full dog demon of course, and has long hair like my brother, but Kainin has one strand of hair to the left side of his face-not only that, but the color of his hair is as gold as hay. His eyes are green like jade, and his skin is white like snow, but his demon stripes marked across his cheeks and eyelids were the color of blood. He has a masculine, lean face structure. He wore similar to what my brother had except that his colors werea Red and Gold with armor like the rest of us. 

His weapon is a long sword, named Yukeno. His father had given it to him. The sword held great power, but not as powerful as Tetsusaiga. Yukeno though, was unique in its own way. It had the crest of his father's clan carved into the handle, and it was jagged like lightning. It shot out powerful waves that could kill about fifty demons with one swipe.

"What's YOUR problem?" he asked annoyed that I had yelled at him. "I was just wondering why you were touching her in THAT way geez-""I was NOT!" I defended as he now looked at me humorless. He was not happy when I lied to him. 

"You cannot pretend to me Inuyasha. You and I BOTH know that it is in our youkai blood that we have an attraction towards humans as strange as it may seem. No demon will admit to such a thing of course, but we both know that the human females are…very appealing." He worded carefully as he eyed the girl in my arms. "Especially her…I can see why you have a "thing" for her-""For the last time-I do NOT have a "THING" for her! I-I was just…-it's just not your business anyways!" 

He laughed in my face at my sorry excuse for a lie as I felt my blood rush to my face. "Sure Inuyasha, whatever."

I was about to yell at him again when I smelled the girls awakening. I quickly looked away from her, signaling for Kainin to shut the hell up-yet keeping my peripheral vision on her. I hushed as she sluggishly opened her eyes, staring up at me. Her eyes then widened as she tussled to get free. I gripped onto her shoulder, cleaving her closer to me so she couldn't move. 

She looked around frightened for her life, as if she was realizing that all of this was REALLY happening. She looked up at me again to see the face of her "kidnapper" as she, like I thought, would start a big dilemma again.

"FATHER!" She tearfully sobbed breaking the silence as I tried my hardest to ignore her cries of agony. "Let me go…Let me go please…" she quietly begged as I found it harder and harder to shut her out. "PLEASE!" She screamed sobbing continuously as I finally looked at her tearstained face. 

Strangely enough, I felt something inside me…something that told me, _'Let her go Inuyasha…she lost her father…let her go…'_My heart sank…I saw what happened to her father, if he was the one that was holding her that is-I couldn't tell her that we killed him…how he fought to his last breath to see her face one last time.

I tore my gaze away from her pleading eyes. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ I asked myself, cursing my human side for such emotions. Kainin just looked at me knowing me all too well.

'_Father said, "If the humans try to kill you…then sadly you must retaliate-for when we take them, and leave those who weren't taken, then Naraku will eventually get to them and know of our plot in taking them and we cannot allow that." and so we did what we were told!' _I told myself trying to make this…guilt leave me._ 'He shot at Soren! He almost KILLED Soren! He had to die…' _I reassured myself as the guilt refused to leave me.

Later on, when the human female had finally settled into my arms, I could no longer sense the presence of Naraku's army, and that's when it happened. 

Sesshomaru was at a standstill, as did the rest of us when he dropped the human he was carrying as did the others. All of them fell, face first eating dirt and rocks as they all stumbled to get back to their feet helping each other up, reuniting themselves with their loved ones. 

"Sesshomaru you know that Father said-""We are far enough that Naraku cannot catch up to us. They can walk the rest of the way." I shook my head, but knew that Sesshomaru would pull something like this. He didn't want to explain himself to me either-he wasn't good with words-let alone talking. 

The girl then looked at me confused, but relieved when she saw everyone walking on their own. All I knew at that very moment…was that if I let this girl leave my grasp…she would most definitely try to escape and I didn't want to be responsible for going to catch her again.

"Fine Sesshomaru, but when they start to try and escape, YOU will be the one to tell Father that you let them out of your grasp." I warned as my brother continued to stare off into the distance, not even bothering to answer me. When I unleashed the girl from my arms, I placed her securely on her feet so that she could stable herself. _'Damn human emotions…why were you human mother?' _I asked looking up into the sky awaiting her answer that was to never come.

I look down again to see the girl gone. She was now with her friends, shedding tears as they held onto her. I growled, feeling my emotions once more as I yelled to everyone, "Hurry up! We still have to meet up again with the East, South and North Clans so we can discuss the matters of where the humans will go!" Even though we all knew that there was plenty of time-so much time that we could even let the humans walk, that we still had to be there at my fathers' castle to decide…

Kainin stared at me for a long time until I could take it no longer. "What?" I grumbled, as he shook his head smiling. "You didn't want to let her go did you?" 

"…." Now I was just going to ignore him. He was making me barmy. It's not like I "LIKED" her in any way. It was that she just looked "decent-looking" that's all…

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare, right into another one. These…unfamiliar, surprisingly moderate hands, embraced me. I saw the clouds in the sky, and they were moving …or maybe I was.

Suddenly, all of last night's memories flooded into my head as my eyes shot open. I tried to get free but he just pressed me forcefully into his chest. I dared to look at the monster in his face, holding me as my body began to quake. The fire...the screaming…the blood…my father…_'I love you…'_

"FATHER!" I began to weep as the hanyou didn't look at me. All of this was happening too fast for me to register. I wouldn't-couldn't believe that this was happening to us. I-I wanted to see my family again! I practically begged for my freedom, but he wasn't even listening to me! "PLEASE!" I shouted this time, knowing he heard me. 

Now he turned his gaze to me. He looked as if he pitied me-but of course I knew I was being delusional this time. He wouldn't know-he wouldn't pity me. I am just a filthy human to him. If he REALLY pitied me, he would let me go. 

He wasn't looking at me anymore. He just looked ahead of himself, letting me know it was futile to ask again. 

After awhile, I didn't move. There were so many of these "monsters" what was I going to do? I didn't want to make it worse for any of us because they were holding ALL of us. I was in the front of the line, but I knew they were clasping onto us so we couldn't flee.

Moments later I saw them putting us down as I felt joyous. I didn't care how I landed-I just wanted him to release me! He astonished me once again with his benevolence as he aided me to ready myself on my feet. As soon as I did, I glanced at his amber eyes when a chill ran down my spine. I ran to Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo who signaled me over to them.

After I had finished crying my heart out from my loss with my friends and that I was so thankful that someone I knew was alive, including Hojo, who I was grateful to see as well because of our lack of males, I walked away soundlessly, telling them I would be back. I took off my shoes, walking barefoot as did the rest of us knowing this would be a long time before we reach the destination they want us to reach.

I needed some information that would pass around-anything. As I walked among the rest of us thinking…plotting…I could feel my urge to just run and call for help so anyone could save us, but what good would that do? They would just catch me-or they would just probably kill me.

'_I need to escape…I have to see if Father is ok…if Mother came back safely with Souta and Jii=chan…'_ I for a second time felt the sting behind my eyes as I pushed down my tears. _'I have to be strong, I have to be…for my family.'_

'_If I leave enough solid tracks, they will know. They will come looking for us when they find out what happened. Then they can save us all-'_I instantly regretted what I had said to myself as I looked at the Konirusa family. All three of Mrs. Konirusa's girls were wailing over their father's death, cradling themselves within their mother's arms of comfort. 

The tears that I had fought had won as they raced down my cheeks. Immediately realization hit me-I didn't want to believe it…but I knew that they had…killed my father. Looking at Mrs. Konirusa's girls I felt their pain, knowing deep down that I was never going to see my father…his smiling face light up or hear his heartwarming laughter…never again was it possible to see him. He was gone-stolen from me. I stared long at my necklace that my father had given me…_'Maybe he's not entirely gone from me…' _I sighed seeing his smile again

I then fell back a little behind everyone as I looked back to see twenty inu-demons behind everyone else making SURE we couldn't run back and looking at the ground to clear our tracks off the road. 

Of course…there went my plan as I caught eye sight of one of the demons looking at me. My body quivered looking at those…monsters, and that's exactly what they were-monsters. _'Why would they do this? What is going to happen to us? What does that monster mean when he said that he would discuss where "the humans" will go?'_ I was beyond confused as I looked to see that there were not just my people here, there were other towns that were victimized as well! 

A woman, from another town looked at me-her eyes telling all. She had to be about seventeen, she was young and simply stunning. She was walking behind a little boy, her arms protectively on his shoulders. She had a neko-youkai perched on her shoulder as well. _'She must be from the town of youkai exterminators…' _I thought, seeing her outfit yet she had no weapon. Of course the monsters probably took it from her.

The boy walking in front of her had to be related to her…perhaps her brother? He did look like her. Immediately I thought of my brother Souta…was he ok? Did he get captured as well with Momma and Jii-chan? Where are they now? Are they even still alive? They did get surrounding towns…

"Excuse me," I heard someone softly speak, as I come back into my state of mind. It was the youkai exterminator, with sad eyes. "Do you have any idea where we are going? I saw you in the front with the leaders of the clan…and was wondering if you heard them say where we were going."

Surprisingly enough, the monsters let us talk amongst ourselves as I answered her. "I'm sorry…I…I don't know, and they didn't say either, all they said was that he was reuniting us with the rest of his clan…" I was sad to tell her that as the boys eyes darkened a bit, his gaze falling to the rocky ground.

"Oh…ok, that's just fine…I was just wondering that's all." She politely spoke afterwards leaving an awkward quietness in the air. "Oh…and I'm sorry for my rude manners-I am Sango," she bowed as she looked at the boy in front of her. "This is my brother Kohaku," he smiled and bowed also. "And Kirara, my faithful companion." 

She made me smile; she was the first to be friendly to me as I actually smiled back lightly at her. "Do not worry about it, and my name is Kagome." She smiled back as did her brother. The neko cat purred as I rubbed behind her ears. She was so cute.

"Do you know why these demons…took us?" I asked Sango, trying to ask the "appropriate" questions. It really was no good that they could hear everything we said with their advanced hearing. To my dismay, she shook her head. "I am sorry, but I do not know either. All I know is that they have taken humans from the West, the East, and now us-the South. I'm guessing their next target is north but I cannot be sure of course…" her countenance had fallen now, and I knew exactly what she was thinking of…a loved one she had lost.

"Although…my Fiancé," she started in a whisper as I listened intently. "Was a general in the army, to fight Naraku. Before he left, he told me that…there is a war going on between a hanyou called Naraku, and the Dog demons we are with now-that we humans are in the middle of it for some reason…he did not know why himself, but he knew that both Naraku and the Dog demons are taking humans and doing god knows what to them..." 

I knew at that very moment…that this…Naraku had taken her beloved one. I felt tears start to develop again, my eyes burning from crying so much as I breathed in heavily in hopes to shove down my tears. "I am sorry…" I told her as a tear ran down her face. "It's ok…as long as he's in a better place you know?" her voice broke, shaken with misery and frustration at the same time. It was time to change the topic…

"I do not understand…if we are fighting Naraku…and the dog demons are also, then why are they taking us? We are on the same side as they are right? We both want Naraku dead so what is this all about?" My voice level was rising, and I could feel my anger about to burst when Sango put her hand on my shoulder to calm me. 

"That is the question…that no one knows." A man spoke from behind us. All four of us turned around to see a monk. He was about eighteen years old, and his eyes held wisdom in them…but also something else. He had a claw mark from one of those monsters and it added to my hate for them. They treated the men ten times worse. They didn't harm the women or children but they did harm the men and it bothered me to no extent.

"I apologize…I do not mean to eavesdrop on you…but I heard you young ladies talking about the dog demons and I tried to get any piece of information I can." All four of us nodded at the same time, understanding him. We all knew that we would do the same thing if we were in his situation…getting as much information as possible.

"No need to apologize and my name is Sango. This is my brother Kohaku, my companion Kirara, and my friend Kagome." He bowed politely, "Pleased to meet you, I am but a monk, and I go by the name Miroku." I was actually happy to see a man with us…he was only one of the very few including Hojo, that survived-most of them…were deceased now.

The hours of darkness began to envelop over our heads as we all looked up at the stars. We had been traveling for which seemed a decade, but had only really been on our voyage an entire day on our own and now the demons were becoming more agitated in our pace, making us trek faster. I had taken off my shoes when that filthy monster had put me down, but had put them back on. I had to. 

The skin on both of my feet was being torn off, scraped away harshly by jagged rocks. My ankles were beginning to wobble and feel weak as did the rest of us, for there was no rest allowed that slowed us down. The only people who rested were the children…keeping them on our backs so they wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

I felt awful for other people who hadn't had shoes with them…they were blaring out in pain, but they had to keep going, to keep hurting themselves because the demons were already running low on patience.

There was no "break", no stopping or pausing or anything-not even time to relieve ourselves, and worst of all…we were already famished.

As we all fell silent, since all of us were agonized over the journey, our losses, and everything that happened, they actually decided to take a rest. I thanked the heavens silently-which everyone else most likely did. They rounded us up, like we were some cattle to ensure our captivity. I wanted to throw up on their condescending forms. They really made me sick to my stomach how they always thought so high of themselves. They weren't all the claimed they were to be…cocky murderous dogs

There was a river nearby and I saw blurs run toward it dunking their heads in the river to drink. We all looked like slaves…but not me. I wasn't going to show how much they controlled me, or how they put fear into everybody-not me. I had it. I proudly walked over slowly even though I was dying of thirst, and I drank as well mannered as I could. I wasn't going to look like an animal, let alone be treated like one.

When I was walking back to the camp to bring everyone some water, Sango and Miroku made a fire so all of us could rest while I got water for us. Kohaku was sleeping next to Kirara while Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi along with Hojo were sitting silently by the fire-just staring into its dancing flames. 

"Houshi-sama, I was wondering do you," but Sango paused in the middle of her sentence to slap Miroku! "You hentai!" She yelled nearly waking up Kohaku and Kirara. "My apologies Sango, but I can't help myself when I am around such a beauty as you." "Ugh, just keep away from me you perv!" she screeched as she sat as far away from Miroku as possible. I just shook my head giggling a little; it was my first sign of laughter since….IT happened.

I then sighed heavily sitting next to the fire as well for warmth when Eri finally broke the ice. "I don't think I will be able to sleep. I'm too scared to sleep. If I sleep I will have a nightmare-I just know it, and what if they try to just kill us in our sleep?"

I put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "They would've killed us before when they invaded. I know it's hard to sleep but we all need it desperately." She nodded and leaned on Yuka who hugged her. "Has anyone figured this out yet? Why they are doing this?" Sango asked curiously as Miroku spoke calmly. "I have found some clues overhearing the demons talking about it." At that we all perked up, awaiting his explanation.

"One of the demons had said that The army of Naraku is possessed humans, and by the feel of it, there are thousands of them." We all shared a shocked gasp as no one said anything. We were all too busy contemplating what that meant. "He also is kidnapping humans and adding more by the hour. They are ten times stronger than the average human because they are possessed by him….that's all I got."

My jaw nearly dropped…not believing what was happening. How could this have been happening and I didn't even know. What the hell was going on?! Why didn't my village know about this Naraku, let alone neighboring villages that were kidnapped? Why? Why didn't anyone tell us?! 

Ayumi could see me seething with anger at not knowing when she softly spoke"Our whole village didn't know Kagome….it's ok-""But why? Why didn't we know?! Everyone else knew except us! You know we would've retreated to somewhere else and take shelter so they couldn't find us! It's not fair! Now look at our village! There is only about five or six of us, and that's only if my Mother and Souta are still alive and-"I was cut off by a warm, calming hug by Hojo. My emotions erupted once more as I cried into his chest, sobbing hysterically. _Please be safe Mother, Souta, Jii-chan. Please Kami, take care of them- tell me you saved them.'_

After I was done pouring my tears into Hojo, everyone decided it would be best to get as much sleep as possible and rest. I stood awake…staring into the dark veil above me with the stars gleaming brightly. _'I can only hope they are still alive and safe…' _I cursed myself, if only I had gotten my paintings, I would still have pictures of them. Now I only have pictures of them in my mind. I will never forget-never. 

I started to slowly drift when I heard silent footsteps coming toward me. I closed my eyes to pretend I was sleeping when I could feel the form eyeing me intently. All I wanted was sleep, but It was so uncomfortable with whatever was staring at me I couldn't. I wanted to scream so bad but I forced myself to remain quiet when-!

* * *

:Back to Inuyasha:

When Sesshomaru could no longer take their whining and complaining any longer he decided to make camp since we were already ahead of schedule enough by three days now. "I'm tired of their pathetic bickering." As soon as that was said we all knew what he meant. We encircled them so they couldn't try anything and my eyes seemed to fall upon the young girl again.

Everyone ran to the river while she was the only one who walked and drank her fill like the only person here. I laughed a little. _'So she knows how to be strong and carry herself unlike other humans.'_

I watched her inquisitively, as she gathered water for herself and for her friends. I still didn't k now her name and was determined to find out. I silently masked my presence as followed her and heard them conversing. Suddenly I hear a silent chuckle when I turn around drawing tessaiga to find out it was only Kainin. "Spying on your capture I see-""Shut up!" I punch him as he growls and rubs his cheek. "Geez, some people just can't take a joke." "No I can't, and go away before you ruin my cover." I scowled silently at him as I continued to try to learn her name. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi." 

….."I bet your wondering how I know. I only know because of her father." I was pissed that he knew me so well as to know why I was spying on her, but then again we have been friends for over a hundred years so he's bound to know. I also hate to admit that he's not as stupid as he seems, he's actually smart, but I'll never admit to that, never.

"Kagome…" I whispered, her name flowing out like a soft wind blowing only slightly. Suddenly she started crying and some boy hugged her. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I didn't like it. No doubt that human had feelings for her but did she have feelings for him? _'WHAT the HELL am I THINKING?!'_

I turned and walked away to see Kainin staring at me with those I-know-what-your-thinking- look and he shook his head. "I knew it. You know how I knew? She looks a lot like-""Don't even say it. She's nothing like her. I could tell when I was holding her. I could tell when I looked into her eyes, her soul, who she is." Kainin fell silent and smiled. _'He's definitely taken a liking for this girl; of course he will never admit it. Thank Kami! This will be perfect.'_

She was nothing like my first love at all. Kagome is much more different, I can just tell. "You know Inuyasha…" Kainin began as I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe that it takes time to fall in love, I believe that it only takes one simple moment, just one, to fall in love and realize who the person is that you want to spend the rest of your life with." My arm flinched wanting to strike him again as I turned around and gripped his throught. "You tell anyone what I said you die understand?" He laughed as I let go and growled at his immatureness. Damn it he was a hundred and twenty one years old and he was acting like a four year old! "I'm going to get some sleep. You should too." He told me when I turned away. "Keh, I'll pass."

As Kainin left, I wandered around restlessly. Everyone had fallen asleep and my stupid self couldn't get Kagome out of my damn head! It's like she put some spell over me. _'Why do I feel this way? I don't like her.' _I tried to convince myself but failed successfully. At least failing was something I was good at. _'Damn Kainin and his "love" talk, damn my father for falling in love with my mother, damn Naraku for starting this thing in the first place, and damn Kagome because she's so…'_I stopped, seeing her sleeping form in my arms again as I banged my head against a tree for such a thought. _'I'm such a baka! This is not happening to me!'_

Finally I decided if I go see her maybe I can learn something from her. I spied as silently as I could and saw that all of them were asleep. I made my way quietly over to Kagome and saw her sleeping soundly, her chest lifting up…and down…slowly. It taunted me and I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I stared at her. I suddenly forgot why I had come and was completely embarrassed. 

I didn't notice before, but a magnificent jewel sparkled on her neck like the moon. I knelt down beside her to get a closer look and her scent immediately enticed my senses. I could feel my body begin to warm as I inhaled her intoxicating aroma. Her breathing turned ragged and I held my breath not wanting to wake her. I just stood there like a statue-not knowing what to do and when her eyes shot open, I did the only thing I could do-RUN.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see not the moon but the sun…no wait…there were two of them and then a red blur. _'What was that?'_ Maybe I was finally going crazy. I shook the thought off and went to sleep. I just wanted sleep….."Zzzz…"

* * *

'_That was way too close.'_ I told myself nearly panicking that I was almost caught. _'What was that jewel on her neck?' _I thought but decided to brush it off until I had seen her again to get a better look at it. We're going to be moving shortly.

* * *

We woke up to a loud earth shaking noise as I popped up quickly seeing everyone was already awake. "We move" The leader stated as we all quickly followed obediently…"That noise must've been from Naraku's army." Miroku suggested as they forced us to move faster. "This is just great." I mumbled. I was still tired and it was so hard to force myself to walk faster, we all were still tired. The sun only peeked over the smallest hill, and some stars were still twinkling which meant we only had about 3 hours of sleep.

It wasn't long, and I never thought it was real, but we happened upon an entire Kingdom of Dog Demons! The Kindgom seemed so…tranquil…passive…soothing. It had elegant plants everywhere around it imaginable; out of nowhere, a light breeze danced along the plants as the aroma of them seized our senses. The sun was lifting right behind the castle-making the sky like fire as we all gazed in amazement at the dazzling scenery that was before us. (Besides the Demons.) 

"It's so…-"Sango started as we all said in unison, "Beautiful…" It was hard to believe monsters lived in such a serene environment. 

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo all held onto each others hands, clenching together tightly for comfort. I look over at Sango who was holding onto her brother, and Miroku holding onto…no one.

Sango and I both looked at each other as we both nodded, and held onto Miroku's hand tightly. His face held shock, but he gripped our hand in return, as the grip said, _'Thank you'_

"Line up in files of ten-Files of TEN!" an Inu-youkai shouted as we all scurried in lines, still holding onto each others' hands. _'Please do not separate me from my village…'_ I prayed as the entire clan of dog demons bowed to someone standing above them, except for the hanyou that kidnapped me and another full youkai that looked just like him. _'My village is the only family I have now…and these friends I had made…please don't take them from me too…' _I dejectedly hoped as the monster commanded us to bow down before their great lord. We all bowed as he gave us permission to stand up.

* * *

"You have done well my sons." my father complemented as Sesshomaru carved a tiny smile onto his stone face that seemed to never move. I took a moment to look at him, because I know I would never see that expression etched on his features again.

"How many humans did they capture?" I asked as my fathers face was solemn with intensity. "Well, we got almost all of West, and South, but scarcely north and east. The rest are part of Naraku's army now-and why do I smell sorrow, there is too much of it and…" he barked stridently, "human blood?" 

"We did what was necessary." My brother declared challengingly, as my father glared at him, making our entire army hush to whoever challenged my father. "You did what was necessary huh?" he cynically inquired as Sesshomaru remained still as ice, always trying to be superior to father. "They were attacking us, and so we did what was necessary-""I told you not to kill them-and even if they did attack, you know you could have spared their lives Sesshomaru-THAT was the NECESSARY thing to do!!" he roared, his voice so loud it reverberated throughout the Kingdom as the humans now heard what was going on. 

* * *

Everyone had turned their attention to the quarrel now as nothing could be heard but my fathers' angry heaving to not lunge at his own first born son and stab him. Sesshomaru's brows arched as he finally spoke, "I will hear no more of this." And he walked away slowly as I sighed crossing my arms getting back on topic, "What do we do with the humans now? You said that when we all gathered together that you would find a solution." My father had calmed himself and smiled now, that smile of brilliance as he answered simply, "We will scatter them into the four corners of the winds."

At that plan, my brother didn't even bother to pay attention at all now. I didn't really like the plan myself but what else would we do? Either we do what my father had said, or we die from Naraku-simple as that. Sesshomaru was taking it harder than me as he walked away, annoyed, angry, and disgusted. I didn't really give a shit to say the least, but who would do the job of taking care of them? I sure as hell didn't want to.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Sango whispered to Miroku as he shook his head. "I can't hear a word, but what I do know is that one of the sons of Dog Demon Lord Inu No Taisho is upset with him." Obviously, everyone knew that from their little feud that was heard almost around the continent as Sango and I both in sync, murmured questioningly, "Inu No Taisho?" Miroku just nodded. "I have heard of a great Dog Demon Lord. Inu No Taisho is the leader of All Dog Demons from all four directions of the world, the North, the South, the East, and where he dwells-the West." 

"SILENCE!" A monstrous demon loudly commanded as we all looked at Inu No Taisho who was ready to speak.

"Hello and welcome. I am Inu No Taisho," he kindly introduced himself as I frowned. _'What's the catch? This demon is too nice…especially since he is the leader.'_ He continued on with his speech to us as I finally figured out the catch. "and we all know, you are probably no doubt confused at this point in time but believe me, all will be explained shortly after General Xenmark will split you up-" At those last few words…I didn't need to hear anymore. Once I heard the word "split" my heart had done just that. 

My friends gasped as all of us held on tighter than a rope to one another's hands. _'Dear Lord, please don't do this…' _I pleaded secretly when I could feel my body tremble from fear of losing them. 

"They are already counting us!" some people were whispering. "What do we do if they separate us?!" I heard others say to their loved ones as I could feel more tears fight their way through to the surface of my eyes. "Kagome-chan…what should we do?" Ayumi looked at me, desperately waiting for me to give her some magical answer that would make everything better but I was at a loss for words now. I didn't even know what I was going to do. What I WANTED was for everything to go back to the way things were before these evil demons kidnapped us from our home…

The monster that held me, stood there looking out into the sea of humans here. There were quite a lot of us that they had kidnapped but what was killing me, was that I still did not know WHY they had done this.

Inu No Taisho whispered something to General Xenmark, and soon left to go after his son. Xenmark smiled, and it gave me chills all up and down my body. I had that terrible gut-wrenching feeling-the same exact feeling when the demons came and took us. Xenmark walked over to a group of us humans and split them right down the middle, five sets of god knows how many humans on his left and five of the same on his right. "THIS side on my RIGHT," he began as we all listened intently, "will travel with the clan of the South, going to the Forest of Epoh!"

'_Oh Kami…he's splitting us up!'_ I looked over to my left to see that on my left were two people on the end I didn't know, then Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. On my side from the right end, were Hojo, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and me…

"THIS side on my LEFT," he roared, for what reason I did not know because we were as silent as a summer breeze, "will travel with the clan of the North, right to the Mountain of Trofmoc!"

"Oh no Kagome-he's going to split us up!" Eri panicked counting as well like I had just done. "He can't do that!" Yuka shook her head, denying what was happening. Many people were crying out now, because now we were being split up from the ones we loved as if KILLING the ones we loved wasn't enough.

The evil one I feared most, Xenmark, was now walking slowly…looking at us. I knew he was going to split us up…but I was inwardly hoping that he would just be joking or something…or change his mind and make us all stay together but I was giving him to much credit for mercy as he stopped right where I and Ayumi were holding hands and brought his arm right between me and her, separating us.

Ayumi and I both looked at each other as he came right between us and put his arm straight out. "THIS side on my LEFT," he looked at Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and on, "will travel with the clan of the East, heading straight to the Plains of Gnivigrof." 

(The "G" is silent so it's pronounced with the N instead-I know I'm weird but hey lol)

All was silent again as my heart cracked, shattering into millions of pieces. "And THIS side on my RIGHT," he announced looking at me, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Hojo and on, "Will stay with MY clan, of the West here; at the Heart of Evol."

"Kagome-chan!" my friends screeched to me as cries emitted from all around us at the thought of losing more people we love. "Ayumi! Yuka! Eri!" I yelled trying to reach them as lots of inu-demons surrounded us, rounding us up in our groups. Everyone was running and screaming and yet again-I had another déjà vu. It reminded me when they came to kidnap us from my town. The chain that we had all made was broken as everyone was scattered while the demons swarmed us.

Randomly, I feel nails dig into my skin. Xenmark had pulled my arm harshly, as he brought my face to his. "You are staying with us." He calmly spoke in an eerie, creepy tone as I tried to wrench myself free. 

I could feel his eyes scanning up and down my body and I unexpectedly felt nauseous and dizzy. He licked my cheek as I shrieked in terror. "Let her go you dumbass!" I heard someone warn Xenmark as he smiled diabolically. He turned around, but I couldn't see who was talking because he was in my way. "Make me." He effortlessly provoked as he looked back at me with those piercing Violet eyes-his long black bangs dangling in front of them. "I said let her GO!" The brave man repeated, only this time I could hear flesh tearing as Xenmark yelped in pain, finally letting me go-when I saw my "rescuer".

A/N- GASP what is Kainin planning behind Inuyashas back? Who is Kagomes rescuer? Will Kagome ever see her friends again, let alone her family? What will happen now?! Lol I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry. Oh and before anyone asks, yes shippo will come into the story and yes a lot of new and old characters as well so weeee go characters! Anyway how did you guys like it? Was it ok? …The adventure will begin shortly-VERY shortly, but I promise it is necessary! Once all is explained you will be like "Ohhhh" or maybe some people already got it by now-And please tell me what you think about it? Hope you liked it!


	3. A Start

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha whatsoever…there I said it…'cries'

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha whatsoever…there I said it…'cries'

A/N: You guys waited long enough! I'm not going to say what I have to say until after your done reading! READ ON!

Previously,

I could feel his eyes scanning up and down my body and I suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. He licked my cheek as I shrieked in terror. "Let her go you dumbass!" I heard someone warn Xenmark as he smiled diabolically. He turned around, but I couldn't see who was talking because he was in my way. "Make me." He simply dared as he looked back at me with those piercing Violet eyes-his long black bangs dangling in front of them. "I said let her GO!" The brave man repeated, only this time I could hear flesh tearing as Xenmark yelped in pain, finally letting me go-when I saw my "rescuer".

Chapter 2

A Start

The throng of humans had quieted as they dispersed, running away from me and Xenmark as he heaved in anger at me, tightly squeezing his gash that I inflicted on his right arm to stop the constant bleeding. The humans formed a circle around us, nothing moved at all, including the demons.

I didn't care whether it was any female or not-you NEVER violated a woman beyond her will, it was just sickly pitiful and repulsing to me. I could never just stand there, and watch a man touch a woman to her disliking. It was shameful to our clan-our race. I always told myself I would never allow that-to stoop as low as what a human would do. Not only that, but now I had a real excuse to kill this bastard once and for all.

He glared at me for a good moment straight in my eyes as he spit, scoffing at me. "Filthy half demon-I don't know what has gotten in to you Lord Inuyasha, but surely you will pay for your insolence!" I unsheathed Tessaiga as I smiled; happily, glad to finally fight this bastard. "Fine with ME!" I growled, raising Tessaiga for the deathblow, but of course, as unlucky MY ass is-my father decided to show up JUST in time to save his sorry ass!

"INUYASHA!" He shouted, when I felt him glowering daggers at my back. I groaned, literally pissed that he interrupted my battle with this prick. I sheathed Tessaiga as I "Keh'd" and walked away. I didn't want to be around ANYONE at this point already. I was so close to killing him…so close…DAMN IT!

"Inu…yasha?" I hear the woman softly speak my name as my ears perked at the sound of her melodic voice. I hesitated to look back at her but instead just kept going-not bothering to respond by any way. _'I was way over my head protecting a human. I will now be the laughing stock of the Demon race because of this! They are going to think that I LIKE this human girl! The reason why I REALLY attacked him was so I could kick that asshole's ass because he deserves it so much…right?'_

"Inu…yasha?" I whispered learning the boys' name, astonished by the fact that the half demon would come to my rescue-but then again, that probably wasn't why he did it. He was probably just looking for a fight with that tyrannical brute-even still…I was grateful that he still saved me.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Hojo exclaimed, complete concern on his face. I nodded, not losing my sight on Inuyasha. "So that's his name…"

At once I had realized what I had just mumbled to myself. _'I didn't call him a monster…-no…he is a monster…he didn't want to really save me, he was just looking for a fight that's all. It's in his nature-his blood to fiend for that adrenaline in a battle. He's a bloodthirsty hound.'_ I told myself trying to keep in mind exactly what he was-a cold blooded murderer who had kidnapped me from my family-who saved me at the same time…ahhh I always end up in these confusing situations.

After everyone had left to go to their lands and take my friends with them-prying people from their loved ones and me as well, all was lamented. None conversed or even attempted to soothe each others pain because every single one of us knew deep down that there was nothing we could do to ease the sting of loss.

There were houses outside of the Kingdom so that they could keep their eyes on us. The houses weren't all that-but they were something to live in. Each was assigned to a house with their family. For once they were being merciful…but sure enough, I was proven wrong for yet the millionth time.

"They are assigning us demons." Miroku whispered astonished as I shared his feelings along with the rest of us. "WHAT?!" I nearly fainted at the thought. "What do you mean assigning demons?!" I choked, as Miroku answered me calmly. "They are going to have demons checking up on us everyday to see how we are doing." "Can't we just tell them that we are doing just fine and then they can leave?" I asked as Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt it." Sango grumbled annoyed at the fact that they had to keep us in check.

"What do we do with the ones who don't have families?" an obnoxious demon grunted to another as he held onto a little girl with long black hair with a tiny pony tail. She had big brown eyes and looked about six years old. I don't know what came over me, but all I knew was that I had to act…fast…and now.

"I don't know just bring her to-""Oh there you are! I was so worried about you my little sister!" I blurted out, running to her and sheltering her in my arms as both demons glared at me. "This is your sister?" the demon asked as I nodded.

"Fine then." He muttered as they walked away…finally. I looked at the girl in my arms as she huddled into my chest clinging onto me for dear life. I brought her closer to me, embracing her in my arms letting her know she was safe now with me.

I was so sick of seeing so many demons around me in just two days, not to mention that we were going to have one CHECKING up on us…to watch our every movement…to make sure we can't escape.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" a soft low voice came from behind me as I turned to see Hojo. "I'm…ok" I answered as his eyes held sorrow. "It's only you and me from our village now…" he quietly mumbled as I nodded, not knowing what to say. He was right, we were the only ones left. Our whole village was dispersed into the other Kingdoms as Hojo held onto me.

Stunned, I returned the embrace, feeling the loneliness drift back into my heart. _'What are we going to do now?'_ I questioned, as my thoughts raced around in my mind.

Miroku lived on my left along with Hojo. Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara lived on the right side of me, and I was in the middle…with a little girl that I was now accountable for. I was scared of course that I wouldn't be fit to look after her but I couldn't just let them do what they wanted to her. I looked at her to see her watching me when I smiled at her.

"What is your name?" She was silent for a moment when she murmured, "…Rin." "What a lovely name, my name is Kagome." I complimented as she beamed at my kindness, nuzzling into me again for comfort.

I went inside my new "home", bringing Rin inside with me. It wasn't much, but it had three rooms. The one room was for Rin and me to sleep in, the other was for cooking, and the other was empty…maybe I would make that my painting room.

Abruptly, Rin cringed at the sound of the door opening. I turned to see a demon staring at me right in my eyes.

"Hello." The demon gently smiled which was really surprising to not only me, but Rin as well. Our eyes widened to see a magnificent…female demon. I don't know how I knew this, but I knew that her power was great just by merely glimpsing at her. Her beauty, her aura of generosity was so strong and resilient. It surrounded her every being. Truly she was a demon of purity.

She had long red hair that flowed down to the small of her back in layers. She had two perfectly smoothed buns on the upper right and upper left sides of her head, and bangs that ended underneath her sparkling azure eyes along with a golden crescent on her forehead facing upward like a smile. She had gold stripes across her cheeks and eyelids with had blood colored lips. She was tall and slender, very feminine and seemed very polite. She had a Navy blue kimono with orange lining.

I sighed in relief, thankful that it was not a male that would not be watching over us at least…"I know you little darlings must be scared out your wits, but please, do not fear us. Not ALL of us pertain to what others are." For some reason, I believed her words. I could understand her, because not all us humans pertain to others either. Just because one human is bad does not mean that ALL of them were bad…

All I could do was nod at her. My brain didn't seem to want to work when she exclaimed happily and loudly, nearly making me jump out of my skin. "OH! How absolutely LOVELY my little darling! Now then, my name is Azucena, what yours?" she beamed waiting for my answer as I stuttered. "K-Kagome, and this is my little sister Rin-""OHHHH she's your sister! How utterly adorable!" she squealed deafening me and Rin. "I love human young! They are so cute!"

(A/N Azucena: (Literally Meaning: Admirable, wise, motherly.)

"This will be your home from now on, and you will live and learn the ways of the inu-demons, but first," she sniffed and chuckled slightly. "You must take a bath and change out of those dirty clothes into nice fresh clean garments. Come on let's go. I will show you bathing area."

"Now, every single family has own hot spring to bathe in, so I will lead you there. I have your clothes already so you don't have to worry about that little problem." Instantly Azucena reminded me of my mother…she was kind, gentle, and she was taking care of us.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan…no one will watch you human females. All female youkai and I guard this place from peeping human males-ESPECIALLY our youkai males." She emitted a growl at her own race as we heard rustling in the trees. "Our own youkai males forget that we too have the hearing that they possess themselves. Is it me, or is it male thing that men think all females are stupid?" I laughed a little because she was most definitely right about that. _'So it isn't just our race then.'_ I giggled a little more to myself.

"There Kagome and little one, bathe." She ordered straightforwardly as I did what I was told. She turned away and walked a distance to give me and Rin some privacy. "Take your time, I don't mind at all." she smiled before walking out of sight and standing guard. Both Rin and me undressed and bathed when my mind was commanding my body to make a run for it while she had her back turned.

I shook my head of those ridiculous thoughts. Where would I go? I didn't know where I was or how we got here. Who knows how long they traveled when I was asleep. What would we live on? My mind was playing tricks with me. I would just have to wait a little longer and learn a little more about where we are and how to escape with Rin so we could get help.

After we were done bathing, and put our clothes on that Azucena got for us, which was an orange Kimono for Rin, and a Green Kimono for myself, we went back to the Kingdom of Evol and I spotted Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku playing with Kirara. I began to run to them when Azucena softly placed her clawed hand to halt me.

"Be safe…lots of youkai males stroll around to patrol you humans…but they really like to pick fights whenever they get the opportunity-so be careful, and be home at around sunset ok? We have yet to cover all the rules you are given to live here at Evol and I must teach you the ways of my people." Her face was solemn with caution as I nodded, grateful for her advice as she looked down at Rin and squealed, "Bye little human girl!" I watched her slowly walk away. Even though she tried to speak the right vocabulary, it wasn't all that great with that heavy accent she has, but still she really seemed to love Rin…and she even helped me…

"Is that the demon that lives with you?" Sango asked as I grinned. "Yeah, her name is Azucena …appalling though really, is that she is as sweet as honey, and as harmless as a butterfly." Sango's face then turned suspicious. "What a coincidence…my demon is a female too…and she too is the same." It occurred to me that when Sango had stated that, I realized that female demons were…nice. They were nothing like their filthy youkai males at all. They were the complete opposite.

"I also have a female demon that is identical to what you guys are saying." Miroku said snapping me out of my state of mind. "Hojo lives with you right?" I asked as he agreed. "Yes, since I had no family of my own, they had joined me with Hojo, and for some awkward motive…our female demon takes care of us…like we are of her flesh and blood-like one of her own children." "The female demons take care of us…this is why they check up on us." I announced as Miroku and Sango both decided it was true.

"Speaking of Hojo, where is he?" I wondered; worry catching in my voice as I looked around to see where he had gone. "He is with the demon, don't worry, he said he wasn't feeling well so she is taking care of him as we speak." I sighed in relief. He is all I have of my village.

:Back to Inuyasha:

"I know that you do not like General Xenmark-""not like? I hate him." I snarled as my father grew irritated. "Fine, I know you hate him, but just try to ignore him. I will deal with him and put him in his place. He is a good demon-""Whatever." I shrugged as I walked out of the room. Sometimes I wish that father would just kill him because he thinks that he can "change" Xenmark into a "better" demon. _'A bad habit he picked up from mother…no doubt.'_

I went to my room and gazed down at the humans from my balcony. "Hmph…how pathetic…scurrying everywhere…" I sneered as I grimaced at the thought of me being a part of them…my weakness…my _human_ side. "Grrr..." I turned my back unable to look at them.

I didn't want to search for her…because I was…and I didn't want to. I hated that I was so vulnerable to my emotions. I was thinking about Kagome all day. She was so pretty…there was something about her that fascinated me along with that jewel around her neck-and I hadn't the slightest clue why. She didn't remind me of… HER-It was just that…-She reminded me of…what it's like to fall in love…again…and that was something I didn't want to remember. _'I hadn't felt like this with anyone since…'_

I roared irritated, clutching my head strongly, at the thought of falling in love again.

'_The youngest Lord of all Dog demons, attracted to yet another human!? I can get any youkai female I wanted and yet…the aroma of that human…was so invigorating.' _Merely reminiscing on her intoxicating scent sent a wave of vibrations down my back. _'DAMN IT!'_ I scowled at my idiocy throwing a decorative table crashing into the wall, smashing to ruins. Seeing it disintegrate didn't make me feel better like I thought it would. _'Do I like this…girl?'_ I wondered, angered at my feelings. _'No…it is just an infatuation-nothing more. I will get over this quickly…I just have to avoid her.'_

"I need all of you to patrol the humans outside, also, I need you all to be on the lookout incase Naraku had followed anyone of you-and do not harm them-no matter what!" my father glared right at Sesshomaru as he wasn't fazed at all by it. "I don't have to repeat myself now go."

As my father arose, he began to walk away as Sesshomaru's voice echoed in the quietness of the hall. "Where are you going?" My father stopped in his tracks and didn't bother to turn around. "I am going to meet with the leaders of each direction. We will discuss what to do with Naraku and how to defeat him without killing the human army and saving them. I want to see our progress thus far by capturing the humans and making a thorough plan in getting them back to their families as quick as possible."

My half brother stood there, with a look that displayed nothingness. "In the mean time, I expect you-Sesshomaru, to look after Evol while I'm gone." I nearly dropped dead. He wanted Sesshomaru of all people to watch the humans?! Was our father poisoned in his mind? Did he not understand that Sesshomaru could care less about anyone? The only person Sesshomaru cared about was himself and gaining ultimate power.

Sesshomaru just walked out of the room not saying a word as I glared at my father, wanting him to realize what he had done. "Father do you know what you-" "I know what you are thinking Inuyasha, but I must do this." An awkward silence had passed between us while he finally looked back to see my expression. "I do this only to test him and you. After I die, he is my eldest son so he will be given the throne to take after me. I want to see if he is able to run this Kingdom and share it with you like he should. I can feel my time coming to a close end."

I realized that he had a point, but of all times to do it now? "Don't speak of such things. You won't die. You are the greatest demon who ever lived. You are immortal." "I am not Inuyasha. I may have eternal life, but I can still die like any other demon or human out there."

The thought of my father dying had invaded my thoughts, seeing his death bed had made me a little uneasy.

"The chill of ice has found its way into your brothers' heart," he continued. "It's constantly blocking his reach of success in life. Inuyasha, why do you think I gave him the Tensaiga and you the Tessaiga? With the Tensaiga, he can choose to use it and be the greatest leader, even far greater than me, or he can choose not to use it and go nowhere."

"If Sesshomaru can find a way to melt the ice that forms around his heart, and forget about his conquest of power, he will be the greatest dog demon who ever lived with his equal, you, fighting who ever does injustice. Both of you are my only sons, and if both of you work together-you and your brother will be unstoppable. I know you are probably thinking that he will never abandon his conquest, and that you will never get along with each other. You are probably right, Inuyasha…but you both are of my flesh and blood, and I have this feeling you both will make me the proudest father one day-actually, I am the proudest father. I couldn't be more proud of my sons than I am right this very moment."

I could say nothing but accept his wish. My father had his points, and he had his not so good points. In other words, I could agree with what he said, but then I could disagree. "Ok if that is what you want. When will you be back?" "I will be back by tomorrow at dawn. Goodbye my son." He flew off into the rising sun as I watched him leave. _'What did he mean he felt his time coming to a close end?'_

'_The female demons are with the humans…why the hell do WE have to secure their safety?'_ I sarcastically complained as I had no choice but to do what I was told. I had walked out to where the humans were with the army behind me. Sesshomaru was of course, not doing what he was supposed to be doing. He just watched from a far to see what I was doing. _'Yeah, leave it to me Sesshomaru.'_ I whined. _'What a prick.'_ At once a sweet aroma enveloped around me as I was brought to a standstill. _'It's Kagome…I can smell her…'_

I did not know myself, but for some discomforting reason, when Miroku alleged, "Sango…if we don't make it…our race…then would you…do me the honor of bearing my children?" My mouth had dropped to the floor. He was holding her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. Poor Sango was blushing intensely. All she could say was "Wha-wha..uh…I-" but for another absurd reason Sango was now furious! She smacked Miroku hard across his face.

"Miroku-I didn't know you were such a lecher!" Sango screeched as all I could do was stand there in shock at what he had done to her. He had touched her bottom when she had let her guard down! "I am sorry, my apologies. It is just that you are so pretty Sango-chan." Her face was flushed as she whispered, "Do you really mean that-"but before she could finish he was too busy to even pay attention to her while he was looking at another woman!! My eyes had opened alarmed as Sango delivered another blow to his face as she puffed away. "Perv!"

"Miroku! What is your problem?" He laughed nervously as I crossed my arms in disappointment at him. "Shame on you Miroku-"" I cannot help it-when I see a young beautiful woman, I cannot help but ask her to bear my child, and speaking of young beautiful ladies, Kagome-""Noooo thank you!" I rolled my eyes but soon all air escaped my lungs when I saw youkai men march out of the castle…hundreds of them! My eyes enlarged as Miroku turned around to see what had caught my eye.

Rin and Kohaku stopped playing as I grabbed Rin to me and Sango ran up to us, seeing the demons for herself. She grabbed Kohaku close to her while Kirara jumped in Kohaku's arms.

"Azucena told me that they would be patrolling. They can't really do anything to us but they do like to pick fights so be careful." I told them while they were still quite a distance away enough so that they couldn't hear…hopefully.

My heart pace rapidly increased as Inuyasha appeared in my eyesight. My stomach had butterflies as I ogled at his golden-bronzed eyes. I had never seen eyes like his before, so mysterious and full of distress at the same time. With razor sharp agility, he somberly observed me. My heart suddenly forgot how to beat when I timidly looked away. _'Well…not ALL male demons are bad…he did save me.'_ I swayed myself as I considered how he was so nice to me…not throwing me on the floor, carrying me gently, when he saved me from that awful demon…-_'Oh Kami what am I thinking?! NO-He's a DEMON! He took me from my village!'_ I reminded myself, thinking about father, mother, everyone in our village that was murdered that night. _'Father would be so disappointed in me…'_

As soon as all of us saw the monsters stride out of the castle, all of us ran into our huts. I promised to meet Sango and Miroku later and that Rin will see Kohaku later, but now was not the time-even if it was only day time. I didn't want to be near them…especially Inuyasha.

When we returned to our "home" Rin had fallen asleep again as I wondered why she was so tired. _'Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night? Or maybe she hasn't slept in days…'_

I had wrapped her up in a blanket and sat beside her. _'He was the only one with dog ears…'_ I thought which was so peculiar. Why had my mind drifted back to Inuyasha? I had the urge to just rub my fingers vigorously against the fur of his ears…"AHHHH!" I screamed clasping my hands on my ears to drain out my ridiculous thoughts.

"What is it Sweetheart? Are you ok?" Azucena walked in the room with concern plastered all over her face as I calmed myself down. "I'm fine…but…Azucena …can I ask you a certain question?" she indicated that it was ok as she resumed making tea and lightly grinned at me. "Sure, what is it?" I was hesitant at first, but decided to just spill the beans. "Do you know…Inuyasha?"

She stopped smiling-she didn't move at all but then forced a smirk onto her features. "Oh…you mean the son of our Lord Inu No Taisho?" "So you know him?" I lowly spoke as she hushed me-putting a finger to my mouth. "Oh yeah, I know him." She said creeping to see out the window when she sighed with relief. "Sorry, I thought someone was listening. Continue."

I nodded, wanting to know as much as I can. "It was just that he seems…nicer than the rest of the youkai males are that's all." Her ears twitched, her expression flabbergasted. "Inuyasha- being nice? Are you sure that it is the right Inuyasha you speak of?" I thought of the only way to describe him that no other demon had. "He's the one with the dog ears am I wrong?" Yet again she was bewildered when she responded, "Yes that is him…but how was he nice to you?"

When I got done explaing to her about how I was kidnapped and everything else…she then spoke-looking long and hard at my face. "I think I know why he act so nice to you, I do not know how I did not see it before, but I can see it now." "See what?" I asked curious as to what she was talking about. "You look like Inuyasha's first love…Kikyo." I gasped; a little angry now that I had figured out why he was nice to me now-just because I reminded him of this…Kikyo.

"Who is this Kikyo?" I wondered, intrigued about all of this. She then began, taking in a deep breath. "Well you see-" Immediately there was rustling sounds nearby and Azucena with lightening agility leaped out of the window with such grace and stealth shouting "Crescent Ripping Slash!"

I could hear the trees tumbling to the earth floor as I cringed at the loud crashing. When I had opened my eyes I looked out the window to see Azucena staring face to face with overgrown bugs. "Samiyoshi?" she whispered as they all lay dead from her attack. "Stay in the house and watch over Rin." She said as I nodded in agreement. More were coming from the distance-about only three as she stood as still as a statue. I had hid myself, staying close to Rin, but still remained watching as Inuyasha and all the other male demons came to where we were and waited for the samiyoshi to approach.

"Narakus vermin." A demon had mumbled as it dropped a letter into Inuyashas hands. They flew off and eagerly Inuyasha opened it.

"I have figured out what you demons are conspiring against me. My army is almost fully complete, there is no way you will be able to stop me now. It is futile. Surrounder now and you may have the honor of living and becoming my slaves."

Inuyasha read aloud as he scoffed and crumbled it up. "The NERVE of that guy! Seriously, if he's so powerful why didn't he show up instead of sending his little messengers?! I would've showed him who has REAL power." "Lord Inuyasha, what do we do now?" "We surround the kingdom. Make sure every little crack is covered. Go." They all dispersed immediately as Azucena and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Inuyasha, he knows of our plans-""So what." He groaned. "So, what are the plans now? Surely he will-""Who cares if he knows. What is he going to do about it?" "Surely he will start invading our neighboring demon clans Inuyasha." she growled trying to remain calm. "If he does than he's an idiot! We can defeat him easily!" "HIM alone! Not his army! Even though we are greater in number, it still doesn't execute the fact that we would be murdering Vass amounts of humans nearly putting them into the brink of extinction in this world! Did you think about that?"

He grumbled, obviously annoyed. "I have no clue why you're YELLING at me!" "Because you don't seem to care about the war and what's going on-Let alone your own people! You need to grow up and get over your past! You don't care about anything! You only care about yourself!" "Look who's talking! Coming from someone who can't get over Vileits' death and then blames it on Kainin!"

She fell silent, her eyes stunned at his words. Apparently he was stunned also. "That's…that's not what I meant…I-" She put her hand up to halt his words as I could do nothing but sit there in awe. I could not believe what I had just heard. Their argument was brought to a standstill as she turned her back to him.

"All I'm saying, is you need to grow up. This war will kill us all and Naraku will envelop the world if you and your brother don't work together and find a way to destroy him once and for all." Her voice so low, it seemed silent. It felt like the Sun or Moon was louder than she was. "Azucena…about what I said-" "Please leave now, I will retire for the evening."

He then said nothing as he finally acknowledged me. He stared right at me. His eyes searching in my own. My eyes felt as if they were wide like pools of water. I know he didn't mean what he said, but he had hurt her bad. When he was gone, Azucena came back into the house with a forced smile. "Everything is okay, it was just Narakus' vermin that had come to deliver a message. They are gone now."

I couldn't believe she was stilling smiling after what Inuyasha had said to her. "Azucena…are you ok?" She smiled even harder. "Never better, now if you'll excuse me, I am tired and I will retire for the evening." She walked out as I looked down at Rin to see her still sound asleep. _'How did she not hear all that was going on?!' _I thought. _'Maybe her body needs to sleep from all that has happened.'_

'_I'm such a stupid IDIOT!!'_ I cursed myself for saying such a dishonorable and hurtful thing to Azucena. She has been my friend since the beginning. How could I say such a thing?! To make things worse, I made myself look like a complete ass in front of Kagome! Ahhhh nothing is going right! What else is going to happen? _'Wait a minute…bad things always happen in threes.'_ I told myself trying to count the events that took place.

'_Ok one, I'm starting to fall for this human girl, two, I just hurt my friend and said something very unnecessary, and three…what's three?'_ I felt a little suspicious. _'Something else is coming…the last one is always the greatest hurt.'_

I just have to go back and tell her I didn't mean what I had said and convince her that I meant no harm to her feelings. When I had gone back and opened the door flap, Kagome was sitting next to a little girl watching her sleep. I tried to sneak out unnoticed, but of course failed.

"Inuyasha? Wha-What are you doing here?" she stuttered as I gulped trying to stay collected. "I uh…just wanted to see if Azucena was around…" "She's not here. She left." "Oh." was all I could say to respond as an awkward silence drifted surely but slowly. "I will be back when she returns." I finally managed to say as I left feeling her gaze burn into my back. I had to get out of there. Her scent was everywhere! I would've wanted to do something terrible…Maybe I stopped the third bad thing from happening.

Right when I was about to go back into my Kingdom, I heard someone call my name. "Inuyasha, it's ok."

I turned around to see Azucena, her tear stained face with of course a smile. "You coming back here showed me how much you care about our friendship-""Well don't get used to it! This is only a one time thing!" I said as her smile grew bigger. "Whatever you say Inuyasha-oh and by the way…nice conversation with Kagome-chan. You're a real charmer."

"Not you TOO! Azucena are you serious?! Did Kainin put you up to this? Did he tell you?! When I find him I swear to God, Buddha, and all those other gods up there that I will have his neck-" "Actually no, he didn't tell me you liked her, but you just did."

"AHHHHH What the hell!? I don't! I just…" "Like her?" she scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "NO! Then forget about me asking you to look after her." "I am, she is my assigned family." My jaw nearly dropped. What were the chances of her taking care of Kagome? Kainin must have set them up. _'Damn Kainin to hell.'_ He is the biggest best friend disappointment.

"Look it's not that I like her, but just watch over her ok? Make sure that her dress is fixed and that she is well taken care of." "Don't worry, I will see to it." She bowed her head.

When we were going to depart, she has stopped me. "Oh, Inuyasha…I have a question." "What is it?" I asked as she blushed slightly. "How…how is Kainin doing?" I laughed a little inside. "He's ok."

I was still a little flushed that Inuyasha had spoken to me and said that he would be back. When Azucena came, it was already night time. "Well Kagome-chan, I will teach you about the ways of the demon." "Before we begin, can I ask you something?" She beamed. "Of course Kagome-chan." "What was that thing you shouted when you went out the window?"

She grinned. "Oh, you mean Crescent Ripper Slash? That's what my attack is called." "How do you do that? You moved so quietly, but soft and beautiful at the same time? How do you do it?" She giggled only slightly. "Would you like to learn? I could teach you the way or combat if you so desire." My eyes had lit up. Fighting like Azucena? That would be so awesome. "I would love to learn! When do we start?" "We start now."

A/N: Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry! I must apologize for my lateness of this chapter! I had so much school work including my graduation project which I passed thank god. I was so nervous about it but I had completed it. Also, work had swamped me with five days a week with the other two days being my other job so I had no free time. I swear that when I did, either my dad was on or my freakin sister was on her stupid Myspace! I felt like punching her but she can seriously kick my ass so…Please please forgive me. I promise I will have the next chapter of Kagome's training out very soon ok? I won't have you guys waiting that long. Until next time-

Angel of Gods Grace


	4. Unexpected

**A/N**: Sorry guys, Senior year really sucks! (So do boyfriends…) anyways I'm back and I feel a little better now. I finally got my ability to create again. I know boys shouldn't effect you as much as they do but I was with him for almost 2 years…ANYWAYS-sorry about the long wait and I hope this chapter will be worth it and make a review! (A good review hopefully!) Good or bad, help me out here! Should I keep going or no? Is it good? Yes…no? maybe? I'm clueless guys! Lol help me here! I'm going to shut up now so READ ON!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything of Inuyasha…it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! All of it! (So depressing)

Previously:

I was still a little flushed that Inuyasha had spoken to me and said that he would be back. When Azucena came, it was already night time. "Well Kagome-chan, I will teach you about the ways of the demon." "Before we begin, can I ask you something?" She beamed. "Of course Kagome-chan." "What was that thing you shouted when you went out the window?"

She grinned. "Oh, you mean Crescent Ripper Slash? That's what my attack is called." "How do you do that? You moved so quietly, but soft and beautiful at the same time? How do you do it?" She giggled only slightly. "Would you like to learn? I could teach you the way or combat if you so desire." My eyes had lit up. Fighting like Azucena? That would be so awesome. "I would love to learn! When do we start?" "We start now."

Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

The moon glistened off the water like a beautiful gem stone. The trees surrounding us were surprisingly silent. A sudden breeze made the hairs on my back stand as I felt the tension. Azucena's eyes glowed wildly as if ready to attack. Her figure, only a few feet from my own. I could feel her energy, her aura encircling me. It was so thick and heavy, I felt like I was suffocating. It was crushing my heart.

"Channel all your energy Kagome. You have to relax, be confident, and breathe. Don't let my energy overpower yours." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. I felt a sudden burst within me, it felt so warm and calm. "Good." She smiled as I felt myself breathe more easily. "Now that you know the basics of channeling your energy, you will learn to fight in combat with nothing but what you were born with…your own two hands."

I opened my eyes to see the seriousness in her face. "You must learn how to defend first, and predict my every movement." Before I could even blink she had struck my face HARD, then a blow to the stomach. "Block and predict my movements Kagome." She calmly spoke striking me everywhere in my body. I tasted the blood in my mouth as I finally managed to block a punch. When I started to block more and more of her blows, she started to get faster and faster.

"Azucena I don't have your speed! I'm only human!" I cried as my body started to feel weaker and grow more tired. Her hits were so accurate and painful; I thought I was going to be knocked out any second. "Predict my movements Kagome, it's not that hard. Read my energy paths. The faster fighter doesn't necessarily win." She sounded so calm it was frustrating! I tried breathing but she would hit my mouth, I would try to relax but she would hit me in my chest, when I would try to be confident she would hit me right underneath my eyes…

I had an immediate realization. _'She is hitting me where I am channeling myself from, and it's making me more tired in the process. She is reading me because of my technique…'_ I tried one last time to breath, successfully blocking her blow. When I relaxed myself I also blocked her blow to the chest and blocked her movements completely.

She had finally stopped which had seemed like forever, and grinned. "I told you it wasn't hard." I heaved, hurt and tired. "Sure…" I sighed as she frowned slightly. "Was I too hard?" She asked concerned as I shook my head. "Good, because we are done, tomorrow we will learn basic attacks while learning to defend at the same time. Come now Kagome-chan. You need your rest."

* * *

Next Morning

Training with Azucena in the middle of the night so no one would know took its toll on my body. It was sore and bruised. Rin had woke me with her magical laughter. I forced myself to stand, walking into the room with Rin and Azucena eating. "Oh Kagome-chan, I made you some. Your plate is right here."

When we were done eating, I had went to take a bath with Sango and Rin.

"Kagome…not to be rude, but it looks as if you have been beaten. Are you ok?" I looked at my body and blushed. "It's ok, I'm just training myself that's all." "It looks like someone was sparring with you." "That's crazy Sango! Who would I spar with Rin? There is no one." She eyed me suspiciously but decided to drop it. "Anyways how are things?" "They're ok I guess…but that incedent with Naraku yesterday, what was that about?"

When I had explained to her what happened she shivered. "That gives me the creeps. He is up to something I can feel it. He has to know by now that the dog demons are "sheltering" us. "Hey Sango…I know this is weird to ask but do you know…Inuyasha?" She looked at me questioningly. "I know of him why do you ask?" I swallowed hard…"Well…do you think it's wrong that I-"

"NARAKU HAS COME! Everybody stand your ground!" A female demon shouted as I grabbed Rin and dressed her first, quickly dressing myself as Azucena appeared. "Get all the children out of here!" She screamed as she led everyone back to safety. She was wearing her armor and I had never seen her look angry…it was a first for me. It just didn't suit her.

When we had gotten back to safety we saw everyone else there just as confused as we were. We could feel the rumbling beneath our feet. It seemed like the earth was angry. It shook with such ferocity that the dirt was cracking from under us. "What is that?" Miroku had asked as none of us could think of a single answer. My jewel around my neck had started to glow along with my earrings as I tried to take it off. What the hell was going on? What was it doing? The jewel was stealing my energy! I could feel myself fading as I saw Sango and Miroku running towards me.

* * *

Inuyasha

"He's here." Sesshomaru growled, drawing Tokijin from its sheath and walking out of the hall. I drew Tessaiga, running outside to smell his filthy scent along with his army. _'What the hell is he doing?! Invading when out father isn't here-he thinks I can't hold my own?! The bastard.' _"Guards, get ready for the fight we have been waiting for!" Sesshomaru ordered as I smiled. _'I couldn't wait to bring him to his knees and claim his head.'_

When we had formed our lines, I could see the zounds of humans…if they were humans. They had the body of a human…but their eyes were blank, as if they were undead. "Where is the bastard?" I growled as Sesshomaru and I stood at the front of the lines. "I will deal with Naraku, and claim his corpse." "No way! I'm definitely dealing with Naraku!" "I **said**...he is mine." I could do nothing but gape at his remark! _'What are we 30 years old?! He was acting like a child!'_

"I'm flattered you both are fighting over me but please, be nice." I turned to see Naraku grinning like the sadistic bastard he was. Surprisingly he was by himself but his army wasn't too far behind him. "Please! You won't be talking once I have your head as my trophy!" I yelled as I saw Sesshomaru running toward him. 'Great, count on Sesshomaru to steal all your glory…'

When I was running to catch up with Sesshomaru to split the bastard in half, I stopped, stunned at the wicked grin plastered on his ridiculous face. "SESSHOMARU You BAKA! The army is right BEHIND him!" but it was too late. When Sesshomaru had done his Souryuha (dragon strike) Naraku had disappeared into nothingness and out of harms way as the blast hit nearly half his army disintegrating them…He had just killed at least three thousand humans in one strike…

Sesshomaru had just stood there as Narakus laughter was heard echoing through the air. "You're definitely not like your father at all. I must keep my eye on you. Your name truly fits you, "destroyer of the circle of life". By the way, you have nothing to worry about…your father is already dead so you won't get in trouble anyways."

"Don't you dare slander my father in such a way! He would never fall to the hands of a pathetic half breed such as yourself you vermin!" he growled as I could do nothing but believe what was happening. _'Dead? No…there's no way he's dead…'_ Sesshomaru had tried to catch Naraku but with Narakus specialty being "fleeing and running away" he had vanished along with his army and his dead.

"Sesshomaru what the hell were you thinking!? You just killed-" "I know you fool! You think I don't know what I was doing! I know precisely what I'm doing!" I stood quiet only for one reason. I had never seen Sesshomaru like this. Where his eyes let out his emotions and I could read him so easily. "I'm going to go and find father. You stay and protect the Kingdom." "I'm going too Sess-" but he was gone. _'Damn him and damn Naraku. Damn everyone!'_ My people had stood behind me astonished at what had happened. "My Lord…if your father is dead…that means that Sesshomaru-sama will inherit all that is his."

All this information was too much for me. I could only absorb so much knowledge. "I know…" I mumbled. "Naraku might have said that just as a distraction to get Sesshomaru out of here which would leave only me with the rest of you here. Stand your guard."

* * *

Kagome

When I had awoken Azucena was above me along with Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the gang. "Oh Kami I'm so glad you're awake!" Hojo exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "What happened?" I grumbled, still hazy from what had happened. "That jewel around your neck…I knew I had seen it before…but I only thought it was legend…" "What…what is it? Tell me." "It couldn't be though Miroku…it was destroyed along with the priestess who protected it." "Who? What's going on?" "Sango…why does she have it then? There is no explanation. That is the same jewel…there is no mistaking it, but how did she come to have it?"

"That's it! I'm tired of you all ignoring me! I want to know what's going on now!" I screamed as I felt myself feel more dizzy. I fell back down onto the pillow as Azucena placed a wet rag over my forehead. "No need to get all worked up. You need your rest…the jewel had taken a lot from you. All will be explained when you awaken." She brushed my hair back soothingly as I nodded drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha

"My Lord…Azucena wishes an audience with you." I nodded as they opened the doors. "Leave us." She commanded them as they left the room. I could feel her aura, it was heavy with worry. "What happened?" she said straightforwardly as I scoffed. "What else happened? Naraku had come, and Sesshomaru had killed at least three thousand. Naraku alleged that he our father was dead and that set Sesshomaru off to go and look for him." "I…I see…do you think-" "That he was lying? I don't know." She had put her arm to my shoulder. "I doubt your father is dead. He will be back you'll see. Who could believe Naraku? He's just trying to play his mind games I assure you. Your father has not fallen to anyone…and why should he now? He will be back in no time." 'I had secretly wished what she said was true but you could never be too sure. I didn't want to have false hope. I hated hope…because the odds were always against me.

"Azucena…do you know what this means if it IS true that he is dead?" She sighed. "Of course…your brother will be our ruler from now on."

"Azucena…you are my most trusted friend here…I need you to do me a favor." She smiled sweetly and bowed. "Of course my Lord. What is it that you wish?" I took in a deep breath to prepare myself for what was to come of her reaction. "I need you…to go to the Forest of Epoh." She frowned. Her eyes said all. "For what my Lord?" she gritted through her teeth. "I need you to get Kainin for-" "No."

"Azucena just listen-" "You know how I feel about Kainin. Anything you wish but this my Lord. I will not go to him." I rolled my eyes. "Azucena," I stood up and looked right into her sparkling blue eyes. "I need you to do this for me. Could you just once put your past differences aside and do this one thing for me? You know I would do it myself but I cannot leave my Kingdom. Just this once…" She crossed her arms and turned away from me. She bolted out the room to the South. _'Thank you…'_ It was a day travel so she would be back with Kainin by tomorrow.

* * *

2 days later

It had seemed an eternity since they were gone. Maybe father really was dead. Who knew…I was left contemplating like an idiot. I think that Naraku was only trying to heal and regain his number from what Sesshomaru had done from his Souryuha, but I'm not sure. Kainin had come to my aid and told me something just as horrible. His father was missing as well, as were the all the leaders of each direction. All of them were missing. A sudden panic had begun to overcome me.

Azucena had come to visit me numerous times today to assure me that both were safe and that Naraku was just trash talking, but then why hadn't they come back yet? What was keeping them?

"Inuyasha, there is definitely something wrong with this situation. Naraku is up to this no doubt. I had sent some of my best men to receive word from my father but they had returned unsuccessful, claiming he was nowhere and couldn't smell his scent at all." I heard what he was saying, but I could do nothing but stare into the distance. My curiosity was growing and growing, on the edge of insanity. I had to know what was going on.

"Sesshomaru had left to go and find him, but he hasn't returned at all." Kainin remained silent after my comment. What was he going to say? He was just as worried as I was. Plus since we were united as two kingdoms along with his people, we were stronger now. I needed my right hand man to see if he knew anything valuable which he proved to be more than profitable. His information troubled me. ALL the leaders of the directions in the world were missing? What did this mean?

He interrupted my thoughts with that unfamiliar tone. His voice filled with guilt which was only when…- "Azucena is coming." He stated as she walked through the doors for about the hundredth time that day. Every single time she spotted Kainin, she gave him an evil glare, and then turned her focus to me-except this one time…

She had stared at him for a long time and her eyes were watery. "Don't stare at me like that Azucena…you know how it makes me feel when you stare at me." He said not looking at her but definitely feeling the tension. "No…it's not about that this time."

He finally turned to look at her as she nodded. His eyes grew wide as I felt clueless. She gave him a look of…was that pity in her eyes? "What is it?" I asked turning to see them as Kainin grabbed his sword Yukeno and struck it deep into the ground with fury. "My Lord…" she barely whispered, putting her head down. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I then took in what she was going to say. "No…I don't want to hear it…don't say it Azucena…"

"Inuyasha… My Uncle…Lord Plixis of the North is…dead, along with Lord Tisian of the East, Lord Kai of the South, and your father…Inu No Taisho." Tears escaped her eyes as everything seemed to stop. "How do you know this?" I asked. I had to be reassured. I had to be sure it just wasn't a lie. "Come with me."

She walked us to the outskirts of my Kingdom as I looked to see none other than Sesshomaru…holding all four in his arms dead. He looked horrible. He had gaping wounds and looked as if any second he would collapse. Azucena had already ordered men to help Sesshomaru but he refused to be helped. All three of us had rushed to him as he stopped in his tracks and finally fell to his knees. This was something new to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Azucena cried as Sesshomaru growled. He had put them down and lined them up-all except father. When Kainin had seen his father Kai lying there, he also fell to his knees and slightly touched his fathers neck to check for a pulse. He withdrew his hand quickly, shocked that his nightmare was true. "They have been dead for awhile already." He roared irritated. Balling his hands into fists and hitting the ground, he trembled.

Sesshomaru surprisingly did nothing when I had tried to touch father. He just stared long and hard at our father. "A proper burial is needed." He said as if he didn't even care. Maybe he was done feeling sad already or just truly didn't care at all. "All of them had been saved by the Tensaiga before…their time is up. They have lived for more than a thousand years. It was their time." "BULLSHIT!" Kainin screamed as he got up in Sesshomarus face. Azucena had intervened just in time pushing Kainin back. "My Lord, please forgive him, he is only upset about his father as I am sure you were when you had first witnessed this truth."

Sesshomaru stared at Azucena as she prayed silently he wouldn't do anything. When he had tried to stand up he nearly collapsed over as she caught him. "Let me go." He demanded as she set him down. "My Lord you need rest. Your wounds are still bleeding." "I can…take care of myself." "Nonsense my Lord, let me help you."

When I saw the scene unpeeling before me with my brother and Azucena, Kainin had walked away, upset at about everything I suppose. I had called for people to come retrieve them as I went after Kainin who stormed off. I could leave Sesshomaru with Azucena because she was the best person to be around and she was a damn good healer. She's the best medic we have. She would be best to be around whenever your in need.

"What the HELL was she doing?!" He roared as I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, maybe she was helping you both out?" He huffed, pissed at my remark. "Now's not the time to be a smartass Inuyasha! Our fathers are dead along with the Tisian and Plixis. What do we do now?! I now inherit everything my father has making ME the leader of the South direction and your stubborn BROTHER the leader of the West direction. Do you not understand my anger in this situation?! NO ONE gets along with Sesshomaru, and who will bring all four directions together? We are now more divided then ever so how should we take our sweet revenge in killing Naraku?! Also, what the HELL was Azucena DOING?! She was all over him! You saw her! Practically babying him! Her taste in men is so much worse than I thought!"

"Look Kainin, I know it looked like that but you of all people should know how Azucena is. She is always helping others no matter what and she is the nicest person anyone could ever know. I wouldn't put it past her if she was dipped in some purification river and made pure and sweet. We're talking about Azucena here. It's obvious you both still have feelings for each other even after all this time and I know she doesn't like Sesshomaru like that." "SHUT UP! I am over her just like she's over me! There is nothing there! What we had died a loooong time ago along with our child of ten years Vileit. It wasn't my fault Inuyasha! She blames me for her death but she just doesn't listen! That's why we have grown apart! She doesn't listen!"

I was getting upset. I didn't want to think about death anymore now that my father was dead let alone their own child which was like my niece.

"No BOTH of you need to listen to EACH OTHER! I have been telling both of you this for about how long now?! Both of you are too stubborn to listen to what the other has to say. Why do you think she blames you? We still don't know because she doesn't like to talk about her and you just gave up so it's both of your faults! Damn it I hate that both of you are my most trusted friends but can't get along with each other!"

"I liked when you guys got along and were married! You guys seemed that everything was perfect and I looked up to that! Now look, you gave up and she only assumes what happened. If your fathers death doesn't teach you to talk to her and confront your past, I don't know what will! You have to talk to her and listen to each other. Talk about being divided…we ALL need to get our shit together first in OUR lives before we start saving other peoples lives!"

He was stunned at my outburst but remained still as a statue. His eyes showing how angry, but concerned at what I had said was true. "The truth is Inuyasha…I do blame myself for our daughters death. Yes it's true I was the one watching her, yes I was with her at the time of her death and Azucena was making dinner for us at our home…but it was so…unexpected. I guess everything that has happened was unexpected huh?" he sighed as he shook his head and laughed at himself. "Now my father is dead…who else is going to die? Azucena? No way…I would rather die myself than allow that to happen."

After that was said nothing else could be said. The air was just as still as our words. There was nothing to say. We were baffled as what to do now. I did know one thing I had to do…bury them.

Moments later, Azucena came in the room with a healed up Sesshomaru as she put her head down. The burial will take place within the hour. I suggest all of us get dressed properly and appropriately for the ceremony.

Kagome

Azucena had put me in the care of Sango as I awoke to realize she was gone. I had heard everything that had happened and everything that was going on. "Inuyasha and his brother must be upset…" I sadly thought out loud, feeling their pain along with my own. I know what it's like to lose a father.

When we had attended the ceremony, I had glanced at Inuyasha to see that he was dressed entirely different. His hair was pulled back nicely into a pony tail and he wore an elegant armor that had looked a lot like his brothers but a different color, a royal blue.

Many demons cried except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His own sons did not shed a single tear. Even Azucena was crying, she had told me her uncle was the Lord of the North but she wept for them all. I started to feel old feelings well up inside as tears ran down my cheeks. How I wish I could see my family, just at least once to make sure that they are safe and ok or if they are even alive.

When everything was done, we had all went back to get a good nights rest. It was already late but of course I wasn't getting any rest, I was going to train tonight. I had enough rest for the past few days and I was behind. I needed to train tonight no matter what the cost.

I had waited for Azucena but she still hadn't come yet. Was she ok? She said she was coming and it's not like her to keep anyone waiting. She told me she would be awhile but since I was waiting I started to practice channeling my energy until she arrived. When I inhaled slowly to rejuvenate myself, I opened my eyes and she had appeared. How was she so damn silent!? I smiled, but she was breathing raggedly as if she was…scared. "Oh my goodness are you ok?" I ran to her, embracing her as she didn't seem to relax.

"Azucena relax it's ok." I rubbed her back as she finally began to regain her composure. "Sesshomaru-sama…has…admitted his feelings towards me publicly just as Kainin has done so as well."

"What happened?" I rushed full of concern for her.

Inuyasha

"Kainin if you don't talk to her, I swear to Kami I will slice you in half with my Tessaiga!" "Ok sheesh! I'm going to go to her now." He mumbled annoyed at my consistency. "Now you know how I feel with you." I told him as he shot me an evil look. "Don't even go there Inuyasha. You are much worse than I am when it comes to consistency."

"Stop stalling and go already!" "Stop what?"

Azucena had asked curiously as she walked into the room looking more beautiful than ever. Kainin could do nothing but ogle her to death as I whistled my way out of the room. "My Lord where are you going?" "I'm just taking a quick stroll-" "But my Lord, there is something I must tell you." "I think it can wait-" "I'm sorry it cannot. It is about the girl…Kagome. I had tried to tell you before, but I didn't have time to since you had requested me to do that "task" of yours that you bestowed me with."

I had turned to all seriousness now. "Oh, you mean that girl he likes?" "Damn it Kainin, you better shut your trap before I MAKE you!" "Precisely right Kainin, but my Lord the jewel around her neck, there is something you must know about it." My ears definitely perked up. I knew there was something about her that was unique…something hidden about her that she herself didn't even know. "It's-"

The doors had slammed open and we all looked to see none other than my half brother standing there in all his cockiness. He HAD to come at this time. "My Lord." She bowed respectfully. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" I questioned bitterly. Whenever he was around, there was no good of it. "I desire to speak with Azucena alone." "Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to all of us. I'm not going anywhere." Kainin growled as Sesshomarues gaze darkened. "It matters not."

He approached Azucena rather straightforwardly and came a little too close for her comfort. I could tell she was uncomfortable. He was so close to her, her cheeks had turned pink, but she had stood her ground with him of course. Azucena was just as stubborn as Sesshomaru, almost as strong as Sesshomaru for a female, smarter than he was that's for damn sure, their speed was equal, and she could be just as merciless as he was if she wanted. She was practically the female version of him. The only differences was that she was sweet like honey, had emotions, and was only slightly weaker then he was.

He was taller than her by at least a foot, but she still stared at him. Suddenly it became unnerving for her and the heat had appeared to her cheeks making them more than pink, but red. She still stared with all her pride and dignity, but her look was asking, "why are you staring at me so closely?"

"You will be my mate from now on." All of our jaws nearly dropped to the ground including Azucenas. "Sesshomaru-sama seriously is this a joke?! This isn't funny!" "I do not know this…"joke"…you speak of." He then turned his attention back to Azucena. "Will you or will you not accept me?" Kainin and I could do nothing but stand there in utter shock! "What makes you bring this up all of a sudden?" Kainin suspiciously asked obviously pissed of at the proposal

"I have no need of explaining myself to the likes of you but so be it as it would have to do with all the directions of our clan. I plan to marry Azucena, princess of the Nothern clan due to joining of the Kingdoms, including her more than admirable intelligence and combat skills. She can also stand her ground with me, defies me, and doesn't seem to be infatuated with me just like every female. Must I say more reasons for this proposal? I could go on, but those are only the few of many."

Azucenas heart was beating so loudly I could hear it. She was panicking, and she was scared. I had never seen her so scared since the incident with her and Kainin. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked into Sesshomarus ice cold look and managed to speak. "My Lord…is this true? Do you really, truly feel this way? Would you not reconsider another?" "There is no other. You are the only one fit for a Lord such as myself. Will you or will you not accept me?" He repeated

Kainin interjected.

"I don't think so. She doesn't want you." Kainin interjected. "What makes you say this? Are you declaring she rather have you than myself? Don't be such a fool Kainin. I know of what happened between you two. She no longer desires you as you desire her. Besides, who would want to be with someone who didn't even have enough responsibility to save their own child from a simple beast? You were too busy fighting a pathetic demon and toying with it instead of finishing it off, when you should have been watching your daughter when another demon had planned to kill her and use the demon you were attacking as a distraction with the end result, the death of your daughter. You're a pathetic father as you are a pathetic excuse for a demon let alone a leader now that your father had been murdered."

I said nothing, but saw the look on Kainins face. What Sesshomaru had said, wounded him greatly. His countenance had fallen and it hit him where it hurt most. Kainin then looked at Sesshomaru and gripped his sword Yukeno. "We shall see who is pathetic!" He had raised Yukeno with such hate towards Sesshomaru his sword had glowed a dark purple instead of its original light blue. "You will meet your end by my sword! Lightening of the Heavens!" He shouted as Lightening had shot out of his sword when the worst possible thing that could happen came true. Azucena stepped in front of Sesshomaru…leading to something so unexpected…

A/N- I know I know! Please don't yell at me…:Runs from blunt objects being thrown.: I can explain. The next chapter is coming out real REAL soon I just have to make up an ending. I was going to post both up here but I just couldn't come up with a conclusion for the next chapter. I promise it will hit me though when the time is right. Anyways, I know Kagome wasn't in this that much…but she will be in the next one a LOT. It's mostly fluff though with her and Inuyasha and the love hate triangle that has started between Sesshomaru Azucena and Kainin. I don't know who she should be with but what I do know is that it will be interesting even for me to find out. Anyways I will be back soon and please tell me how you feel about this chapter. Was it rushed? I sorta rushed this one but took my time with the other chapter that I'm trying to finish. Please tell me if it was good or bad?

Much love

Angel of Gods Grace


	5. The Past

****

A/N

- Hey guys! Sorry about the hold up. My father had to do his final and of course he was typing it on the computer which meant no time for me…on a good note though I will give you a hint…the characters are having problems telling each other the truth (or maybe that's obvious lol) so now I'm going to force MOST of it out of them. They just loooove hiding their past secrets and believe me-whether they like it or not, the past is coming out in truth! A LOT will be revealed in this chapter and lots of fluff between our favorite couple so weeee! Onward for truth and fluff! Embrace the fluff! EMBRACE IT!

Definition of Truth-conformity with fact or reality.

Why is it that our characters can not unveil this? Why do they hide such things from one another? You are about to find out!

**Disclaimer**: I, angelofgodsgrace swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me god. I do not own Inuyasha! All Rumiko Takahashis creation...queitly sobs

I'm sorry that I'm getting to you guys late…I was just so caught up in the chapters getting done that I would forget every time! Please forgive me!

Katana14: Who doesn't love compliments? Thank you so much! I think I seriously have paranoia that someone is just waiting to say "YOU SUCK!" lol I might just have a nightmare about myself waking up and when I check my account, there's going to be an evil flamer…thank you so much for the compliment! You have no idea how much it makes me feel and lift my mood.

BoredGirl17: lol I knew someone would ask that question sooner or later. Trust me, you will find out…it's a surprise though. I won't keep anything cliffie in this story when it's over. Everything will be explained and figured out by the end so don't worry, your question will be answered and thank you for your review. It is much appreciated!

:Hugz reviewers:

Previously:

Kainin interjected.

"I don't think so. She doesn't want you." Kainin interrupted. "What makes you say this? Are you declaring she rather have you than myself? Don't be such a fool Kainin. She no longer desires you as you desire her. Besides, who would want to be with someone who didn't even have enough responsibility to save their own child from a simple beast? You're a pathetic father as you are a pathetic excuse for a demon let alone a leader now that your father had been murdered."

I said nothing, but saw the look on Kainin's face. What Sesshomaru had said, wounded him greatly. His countenance had fallen and it hit him where it hurt most. Kainin then looked at Sesshomaru and gripped his sword Yukeno. "We shall see who is pathetic!" He had raised Yukeno with such hate towards Sesshomaru his sword had glowed a dark purple instead of its original light blue. "You will meet your end by my sword! Lightening of the Heavens!" He shouted as Lightening had shot out of his sword when the worst possible thing that could happen came true. Azucena stepped in front of Sesshomaru…leading to something so unexpected…

Chapter 4

The Past

"Azucena what are you doing?!" Kainin shouted as she caught the lightening in her hands, taming it, and suddenly disintegrating it in her clutches. Her eyes were blood red, but soon became her natural color once she had relaxed only slightly. She was THAT upset. "That is enough. I think it would be WISE if everyone had retired for the evening." She emphasized wise looking at Kainin and me. She turned around to see an annoyed Sesshomaru. "I can take care of myself woman." "So can I, but you don't see me telling everyone my Lord."

What really scared me was that he smiled. Sesshomaru was infatuated with her defiance of him and how she had no fear of him like everyone else did. She talked back when she pleased and had no desire to be with him. Maybe it was also because he knows she's the only one who doesn't want him…"Let me know when you decide Azucena. I will be patiently awaiting your answer." With that said he walked out of the room as she shot Kainin a paralyzing glare.

That was definitely my cue to leave. I silently snuck out the room, knowing better than to say something to her NOW. She would probably…no she WOULD bite my head off. _'It doesn't mean I can't spy on them though'_ I grinned.

* * *

Back in the Room

There was a long silence. He was in for an ear chewing of a lifetime. "Azucena I-""I have nothing to say to you but this." Her voice was now broken…just like her heart apparently was. "All the Leaders of the Four Directions are dead. They are not coming back, which leaves YOU as the leader of the Southern Direction, Sesshomaru the leader of the West, my Father of the North, and Princess Parsilis the leader of the East. We will ALL come together whether you or anyone likes it or not and avenge our dead and our leaders. For this to be accomplished you must get ALONG! I don't care what happens, we will kill Naraku and afterwards we can settle our differences do you understand?!"

"…Azucena…please, I just want to say I'm sorry-""Sorry?! Don't you dare-""Just listen to me for once PLEASE!" She had hushed herself and gestured for him to continue. "What Sesshomaru had said was only half the truth. Yes I was with our daughter Vileit when it happened…yes she died…I've accepted that now…I was defending our daughter against an evil beast but had made the mistake to realize it was withholding a deadly sickness. I had told Vileit to stay back but she insisted on helping just like you."

Azucena held her hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs as Kainin continued. Kainin never talked to me about Vileits death...not to anyone. "It was about to kill her when I had dug Yukeno within its head. The blood had sprayed everywhere including on our child. I then realized she was severely ill badly and barely breathing from the sickly blood. Immediately another demon had come and I also had to fight it with time against me to go and look for the antidote."

"When I had finally killed the demon I went frantically searching for the antidote but by the time I returned to her…our beloved daughter was no longer. I had begged to use Tensaiga but the virus…it had already coursed its way through her veins and blended with her body. There was no way of getting it out…I killed our daughter. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough, and I wasn't smart enough. Say it all you want, I have accepted the fact that she is dead because of me…"

Azucena was silent. Her tears raced down her cheeks like rain. "Why didn't you tell me this?" was all she managed to choke out as he stepped closer to her embracing her in his arms as she shook from the overwhelming sadness kept within her for the past three years. "I was ashamed that I couldn't save our only child. Our little angel is gone because of me…how could I tell you such a thing?"

"Nonsense, it is not your fault! I never blamed you for her death! I only hated the fact that you wouldn't tell me of our precious daughters' situation and what had happened with your choice of leaving me." "I didn't deserve to be with a woman such as you that had bore me the most beautiful and precious child I could ever dream of. I regret leaving you and not telling you every second of my life. I am still in love with you more than ever. Don't marry Sesshomaru; I still want to have my chance with you once more!"

* * *

Her crying had subsided at his words as she backed away from him. "I…-I am still unaware of what my answer is for Sesshomaru-I love him as our Lord, as our ruler and I respect him greatly, but I have no feelings for him in that way. I completely understand his logic of the joining of the kingdoms. It would give our people something to rejoice about now that our people are mourning a great loss…

I understood what she was saying…but my brother? Everyone knows how he is. Azucena could find someone so much better than him. Sesshomaru would show no affection, no emotion-he's just one big…BLAH. Kainin was obviously upset, he also understood that it would be a great combining of the Kingdoms and all, but he had to be thinking the same thing I was. He wouldn't treat her right and she doesn't love him. Both of us just want her to be happy and since it's Azucena, she would sacrifice her happiness for others any day which would mean she would most likely, accept him.

"I think the best thing that we need to do right now is retire for the evening and think about all that has happened. I still don't know if you're saying this just because of Lord Sesshomarus' proposal, or because you wanted to confront me about this like you say you have. I need time to think about this Kainin. I will now go to Sesshomaru to talk with him alone and figure out what exactly will happen."

As she started to walk away, Azucena was immediately turned around into a kiss. Not aggressive, just a simple kiss. The shock on her face was priceless!

"We haven't shared a kiss for a long time. I'm sorry but I had no other option but to do so." "She nodded and walked out with a cheesy grin on her face. I had come from my hiding place and punched him in the arm. "Kainin you kissed her! I knew you guys still had feelings for each other-""You were there the entire time?!" "Duh! Would YOU leave your two best friends alone that were once married? Hell no!"

* * *

Kagome

I nearly fell over. "Azucena…you shouldn't really be surprised at all. You are beautiful, smart, kind, caring. You're like a big mom for everyone. Who wouldn't want to be with you?" She sighed heavily disappointed. "Kagome-chan, that is very nice thing you say, but this is really tough for me to decide. Even after all this time, I still want to be with Kainin. I want to have another child and redeem ourselves. Sesshomaru-sama, on the other hand, he is very intelligent, strong, fast, royal, a great leader, and handsome no doubt."

I could tell this was weighing on her mind greatly, but I just had to ask her this question. "…Do you love Kainin…or are you IN love with Kainin?" She was mute for a little but took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, I am still in love with him. And I will always be in love with him-but" "there is no but Azucena. You should marry for love." "Kagome-chan…that would be selfish thing of me to do."

I gasped, my eyes bulging from her remark. "Marrying for love is not selfish-""It would be in my situation." She said painfully. She grasped her heart tightly. "The reason being, is because how could I say no to my Lord Sesshomaru? If I decide to be with Kainin, I will be happy, but my nation and my people will not. If I marry Lord Sesshomaru, we all have something to be happy about, something to bring all hopes up in this war. Combining the West and the North would be wiser because we have been allies since the beginning of time. We had fought with every direction except the West; it would be greater this way for everyone."

'_Everyone except you…'_I thought, as her expression saddened. "The answer is obvious to choose, yet I still haven't made decision. I cannot let my nation down, but how can I marry Sesshomaru-sama when I am in love with another?" I could think of no choice. I understood completely, but still that had to be hard. She was right though. The decision was obvious, but then again how could she be with Sesshomaru but be in love with Kainin? It would tear her into pieces.

"Azucena, all I can say is…-do what you think is right. This is your decision, and you will be the one living it. Choose wisely Azucena, I know you will make the right decision." I smiled to try and cheer her up and she smiled back. "Thank you Kagome-chan, you have been so much of a great help. My best friends are guys, so it's actually nice to talk girl to girl at least just once." She hugged me tightly as I grinned happily in her warm hold. _'You're welcome mom.'_

* * *

After the brutal training, she decided it was finally over. I fell to my knees exhausted. _'She can really tire someone out!'_ "Kagome you need some rest, I will make a nice meal for you when you awaken." I drifted off to sleep with Rin beside me fidgeting. I hugged her closer to me and she calmed down. I kissed her forehead and nuzzled to sleep beside her.

* * *

I awoke to Rin trying to sneak out of my hold, but I grabbed her tightly and lifted her up. "Are you trying to escape from me?" "No! No!" she laughed as I tickled her mercilessly. "You're not getting away that easily!" I teased as she pleaded for me to stop. "I see you guys are awake." Azucena chuckled watching us as I stopped my relentless assault.

We had eaten our meal and I felt something like I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt like I was with my family again. Many moons had passed since my village was burned to the ground but, I'm starting to like it here. Is it wrong of me to feel this way?

* * *

If felt like it was forever since I had last seen Sango and her brother along with Miroku. "Hey guys! Where is kirara?" "Oh she's still taking her nap." "So what's up? Anything new yet?" There face turned solemn. "Kagome, we have to talk to you about the jewel around your neck."

I distinctively listened up as Kohaku and Rin went to wake up Kirara and play with her. "That jewel, has powerful capabilities. I have no idea how it came to your possession but you have it and we can use that to escape."

I was stunned. "Escape?" "Yeah Kagome! Don't you want to see your mother? Don't you want to see if there ok?" _'…my mother?' _I had tried to picture her but the only image that came to my head was Azucena. I felt panic overwhelm me. _'What does my real mother look like?' _No matter how hard I tried to think, all that came up was Azucenas' smiling face. _'I can't remember… '_

"Kagome!?" Sango yelled as I realized I was drained into thought too much. "Are you ok?" "How long have we been here?" I asked hurriedly, as Miroku answered me calmly. "We have been here for nearly three months now, why do you ask?"

I was soundless. _'three months?'_ "Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku wondered curiously as Sango put her arm on my shoulder. "Kagome, we are not leaving you behind in escaping." "We will get caught."

"Kagome, we won't get caught-""I think we should wait until this war is over." "What?!" They exclaimed in unison as I shook my head. "I'm not leaving. We will get caught I know it. They aren't stupid. They're smarter than you think. If we wait this war out they will let us go peacefully and we can go back to our regular lives." "But Kagome, who knows how long this war will last!?" "I'm not leaving!"

They stared at me long and hard. "Ok…if you are staying then we will too. We can figure out how to use the shikon no tama later."

* * *

My heart rate hastened at Miroku's last words. "Shikon no tama? No…that is only a legend." "Then why is it draped on your neck Kagome? By the way, where **did** you get that thing?"

"My father gave it to me…an early birthday present before it happened." Miroku and Sango both looked at each other calculatingly. "That is too much of a coincidence. He gave it to you the day of the invasion? There is something that your father knew. He knew it would happen and he knew the power of that jewel. He knew it would protect you."

'_That couldn't be right…'_I told myself. It just couldn't be right at all. How would he know?

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I sat there staring-staring at a beautiful necklace with a pallid jewel attached to it and pallid earrings that matched with it. The necklace was as incredibly beautiful as were the earrings that I was entranced by them. "Since your mother bought you that dress, I thought to myself "what dress is complete without jewelry?" you know?" he beamed seeing my expression. "FATHER, it's too beautiful!" I exclaimed hugging him tighter than ever. _

"_I'm glad you like it-""Like it? I love it father! How did you get such jewels?" My father laughed at that. "Well, that's only for me to know and you to find out later but think of this as only a consolation. The REST of the gift will be on your birthday."_

'_He didn't tell me where he had gotten it from.' _I thought remembering what had happened. "I want to escape…" Their expression showed how excited they were to leave this place. "Are you sure Kagome? I thought you said you didn't want to leave?" "I want to see my family again. I can't even remember my mothers' face. I have to see her. See if she's ok and my brother and jii-chan. I don't want to escape yet though. We still need to figure out how to use this thing and escape at the right time." They nodded in agreement. "Once you figure out how to use it Kagome-chan, we can escape and warn everyone else about what's going on."

'_I can't believe I don't remember what they look like.' _I contemplated ashamed that I couldn't remember their faces. All I could see was their backs towards me. They won't turn around because if they do, there would be nothing. Maybe that jewel had done more to me than I thought… _'I got to figure out how to use this thing.'_

* * *

Since the proposal from Sesshomaru, he demanded that he speak with Azucena every night so far. She said she would show up later on and train for a little. It would be slowing my training down, but it gave me the chance to try and figure out the jewel and how to use it. Once Azucena had left, Miroku and Sango would sneak out along with me and meet me a little ways beyond the outskirts of the palace. Tonight was the night we would come up with ideas for our escape plan.

I waited for Rin to fall asleep and once Azucena had left, I gently arose to not wake her, and softly made my way out the door. Miroku and Sango were probably already there, I was a little behind trying to put Rin to sleep.

As quietly as I could I made my way past the guards like Azucena had taught me, and subtly made my way to my destination. Out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands had gripped me by both of my arms. I squealed from the pain of his clench. "Where are you going?"

* * *

I twisted in his hold, but he only got tighter. I wanted to scream but that would just attract more attention to me. "Answer me." He demanded as I glimpsed to see the stranger.

When he saw me, he immediately let me go. "Inuyasha?" "K-Kagome…what are you doing?" he inquired as I sensed his suspicion of me. "I-…I wasn't running away." "If you weren't running then what were you doing?"

'_If I tell him, I don't know what will happen.'_ What choice did I have? "I was going to practice my training until Azucena came back." "In the middle of the night?" I sighed. I knew he would ask that. "Follow me."

I led him to the training grounds where Azucena and I usually are every night. He started sniffing around which I found really weird.

* * *

Inuyasha

'_At least she wasn't lying. Azucenas' scent is everywhere along with the scent of Kagome's blood.' _When I had seen Kagome, she had looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "I'm just curious as to why you're sniffing everywhere." "I don't know about humans, but last time I checked you use your nose to smell things." "That's not what I meant! I know that! I was wondering why you were sniffing around for."

"Because I have one of the best noses around and can smell anything for miles." "How is that possible?" "I'm a demon! Hello?!" "You don't have to give me attitude!" "I wasn't! It's common sense! I'm a dog demon!"

I could tell I pissed her off, but how dumb could she be? "You know what?!" "What?!" I growled stepping closer standing above her. I could feel her breath on my chest. She balled her hands into fists, and shouted. "Why don't you SIT boy!"

Both of us fell to the ground instantly by some kind of force and I found myself on top of her and unable to move. "Get…off." She grumbled from underneath me. "I would love to, but I CAN'T!" I barked. I was struggling to move but I only managed to regain my movement slightly. She was squirming to try and free herself, but when we had met eye contact she stopped.

I looked into her eyes and butterflies danced in my stomach. _'What is this feeling?'_ I felt paralyzed. I felt no feeling at all throughout my body except my heartbeat. It was beating so rapidly, I thought it was going to burst. I could smell the excitement in her body. It was responding to my own. I finally got up and turned away. _'I thought the only way this necklace would work is if Kikyo had referred to me and told me to do something. What did this mean?'_

It was only supposed to work when Kikyo had said it so why would it work for Kagome? Maybe it was a person who was a priestess.

"Are you ok? What was that?" I looked at her and spoke quietly. "How did you know?" "How did I know what?" her head tilted to the side oblivious as to what I meant. "How did you know to say that "word"?"

"What word?"

"You know…that **word**."

"Oh you mean SIT?"

"Don't-"

_:SMACK:_

"Oh I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I grunted spitting the dirt out of my mouth. "Sure." She kneeled down beside me. "Here, let me help you-""I'm good thanks." "Geez, you don't have to be all grumpy about it." I dusted myself off as she looked at me intently. It was sort of a little uncomfortable. "What?" She shook her head fervently. "Oh, nothing, but how did that happen?" "These beads around my neck are what caused me to beating dirt only in a matter of seconds." "Why?"

I sighed taking in a deep breath for a loooong explanation. "You see, awhile ago, about sixteen years ago, I started to…-"I paused for only a moment before thinking about what I was doing. _'Do I really want to tell her?'_

* * *

Kagome

He paused and looked as if he was deep in thought. "You started to…what?" I asked trying to get him to continue. "…I started to…like…this woman named Kikyo." I couldn't help but silently gasp to myself. _'Now I remember! Azucena told me about a woman named Kikyo…but she didn't get to finish and then I forgot to ask her all about it.'_ "She was a priestess, and a powerful one. I had met her by chance wandering the forest when I had sensed something of phenomenal power. When I had spotted her, that's when I saw it. No one believes me, but I had seen the shikon no tama. It was dangling right around her neck just like yours."

I looked down and grasped the tiny jewel in my hands. _'Oh my gosh…what if he finds out that this IS the shikon no tama?'_ "The only difference between your jewel and hers is that her jewel was the color of purple, and yours is white." I exhaled calmly, thankful that he would not want to take it from me. "Of course…I know all about the jewel. Its power is great. It can grant any wish that anyone wants. It didn't matter if they were a demon or human. No matter who or what it is, and I wanted it. **Badly**." "But why? You are strong enough with out it. What could you possibly want?"

He rolled his eyes annoyed at my question. "If you haven't noticed, unfortunately I'm not particularly accepted by humans even though my own mother was a princess and my father a demon." _'Oh yeah…'_ I thought, _'that explains why he's the only one with the dog ears!' _"Like I said, you're strong enough without it. You don't need it." "You're not getting the point. If I was to become a full demon, I would have way more power than I do now. It's a matter of not WANTING to be part human and getting all the power I can. I just want to be a full fledged demon."

An awkward silence had passed between us. "Anyways, when I had found out about the sacred jewel, I approached her and intended to make it mine. She would always shoot arrows at me, but never finish me off. I always wondered why she did that…" His expression had faltered. He looked so sad. He must've really loved her…

My heart had twisted in pain at the thought of him being in love with Kikyo. _'What is going on? Why do I feel so…hurt?'_ He went on. "After numerous attempt of trying to get the jewel, I had saved her sister from a demon that had also wanted the jewel. I didn't kill it because I was protecting her, I killed it because I wanted to have the jewel for myself and no one else was going to get in my way of getting it."

"Kikyo thanked me for saving her sister and we had actually had a normal conversation that day. She seemed different though…There was something about her that seemed to have changed. She looked happy for once, and it looked as if she was showing emotion. I had asked her to come back the next day to give her a gift. The gift was a shell that had red color in it for her lips. It was my mothers', but I had no use for it so I shouldn't see why she shouldn't have it."

Again the pain had returned. What was going on? Is this…jealousy? I can't help but feel so-angry. It couldn't be. The feeling was so unfamiliar. I had never felt a pain like this. He went on. "She had surprised me and also gave me a gift, and it was this." He held up the necklace of subjugation as proof of the gift. "Of course I didn't know what it was but I thought anything from Kikyo was good enough for me."

"We had traveled together and continued to see each other. After a while I began to have feelings for her. I wanted to become a full human…for her and for me. We would've lived our lives together just like normal people. I would've dethroned myself and stayed with her, but that is until the evil demon Naraku had messed everything up."

He balled his hands into tight fists. I could tell he was seething with anger deep inside. "He had tried to trick both of us. He had set us up to kill each other. He pretended to be me and met up with Kikyo, and then he pretended to be Kikyo when he met up with me. I had no idea he was a shape shifter…and neither did Kikyo. We both didn't trust each other enough and it led us to our demise."

"She died…and I was hurt badly by her sacred arrow and nealy purified. It nearly killed me, but I had survived due to Azucenas healing abilities. My best friends, Kainin and Azucena were going to say goodbye to the demon side of me one last time and wish me luck on my new life. She had tried to heal Kikyo, but she had already passed on. That was the last day I had seen Kikyo."

* * *

Not one of us said another word after that. What was I going to say? I felt so bad for him. I sat myself down to get a little more comfortable. "Maybe if we trusted each other more…none of that would have happened." He looked away from me and stared at the moon. "The only thing that makes me curious is how did you use this necklace against me? The only person who could order me to be forced to the ground was Kikyo. She never gave me the word because she had died. I then had no doubt that this necklace was just a present but now...since you some how have the power to do what Kikyo could do; I have no doubt that you are her reincarnation."

My eyes were wide, my jaw open in shock. "How is that possible?" "Kikyo had died sixteen years ago. You are sixteen years old. You both look alike, and both possess priestess powers." Ok, so he got me, but so what? There was no way that I was going to like him now that he mentioned how Kikyo and I are alike. He would only compare me to her…forever.

"Inuyasha…what happened to the sacred jewel?" I had to know if the jewel around my neck was the jewel of four souls. It would also give me reason to believe why I possess this jewel. "It was burned with Kikyo's body. It's forever gone."

'_Oh no…I think this really __**is **__the shikon no tama.'_ I hoped it wasn't. This means that if whoever finds this out, it will be sought after by demons…all demons. "What's wrong?" I guess he could smell the fear in me as I smiled jittery. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" I laughed it off as he eyed me contemplating. Those eyes…they were so bright even at night. His gaze was giving me goose bumps.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he replied. "If you still had the chance to be with Kikyo…would you?" I heard his shock. His breath had caught in his throat. Was he really that surprised? "Well…I don't know. What I do know is that I'm going to avenge her death no matter what the costs are. I will kill Naraku in her name." _'Great, he changed the subject which means he doesn't want me to know-but why?'_

"Kagome now it's my turn to ask you something." I could feel myself getting flustered. My head felt like it was spinning like crazy. What was he going to ask me? Was he going to be mean or nice? "Do you…think I'm…a monster?"

"Inuyasha…why would you ask something like that-" "Could you just answer me." His voice, it overwhelmed me. He wasn't mean, but it sounded urgent. He really wanted to know what I thought of him.

* * *

Inuyasha

There I was waiting for her reply. _'What if what I feared came true? What if she said I was a filthy half breed monster who had burned her village to the ground and kidnapped her? Keh…I wouldn't blame her. Wait-why am I scared of what she thinks of me? Why should I care? Argh damn my big mouth! What made me ask her that stupid question anyways?!_'

"No. I don't think you're a monster." My heart lightened. For once I had felt-peaceful which is something I haven't felt in a **long** time. "If I thought you were a monster, I wouldn't be talking to you." She smiled. My insides melted. I enjoyed talking with her. It was like I could tell her anything. I haven't opened up this much since…since the last time I was with Kikyo. "Kagome I-""What are you doing here Lord Inuyasha?"

* * *

I looked to see Azucena who nearly scared me out of my wits. "Damn it would you cut that out already! I can't stand when you sneak up on me like that. I told you about that!" Kagome laughed and my heart leapt. She had such a breathtaking laugh. "My apologies, but Inuyasha you must return to your palace. There is something that Kainin wishes to speak to you about." Of course my pain in the ass friend needed me at this time. Why wouldn't he interrupt when I was talking to Kagome and getting to know her?

"Fine, it's getting late anyways." I ran to the palace when I suddenly heard "Goodbye Inuyasha." It was only a faint whisper, but I still heard it.

* * *

When I had returned to the palace to meet up with Kainin and see what he wanted to talk to me about, he was sitting down staring into space. "What did you want?" he answered me without even looking at me. "That girl…Kagome, her scent is all over you." "You perv! We didn't do anything! All we did was talk-""I know, I didn't accuse you. Somebody has a guilty conscious." "Just tell me what the hell you want!"

"Inuyasha," he stood up and looked straight at me. It was rare to see Kainin serious. He was always the one to joke around but I guess now that he's the southern leader and his father is dead, he was trying to change. "I have a plan, but I need your help."

"What's this plan of yours?" I asked intrigued as to what he was thinking. "It will only be a matter of weeks before Azucena will announce her answer, and I have this gut feeling that she will choose Sesshomaru just because of the happiness for our nations. I've got to get her to choose me and not your arrogant brother."

Oh this was just fantastic. I was playing the role of cupid again between my best friends. "I helped you last time-""and I need you to help me again. Inuyasha, I don't desire anyone except her, you've got to help me. Do you truly want her to be with your brother? Of all people your brother?"

I just wasn't sure if I was up to this again. Last time Azucena found out, she almost killed me, literally. I remember that day very well.

_Flashback:_

"_I choose who I want to be with! No one or anyone for that matter will decide FOR me!"_

_End Flashback:_

Thinking about it gave me the creeps. She chased me down for the entire day! We were only about seven years old but still, she was scary then, and she's scary now.

"Listen, Kainin, you may want to die, but I don't." "If you do, I will help you in return." My ears perked up. "Help me with what?" he grinned diabolically. "I will help you with Kagome of course, that beautiful human girl who you want dearly." "I don't want her and I don't like her!" "Who are you trying to convince Inuyasha, me or yourself?"

I knocked him on the head so hard he nearly fell to the ground. "Hey! I didn't deserve that and you know it!" "Would you shut up?" "Inuyasha, stop being stubborn and let me help you. You will be swooning Kagome faster than at YOUR regular pace I assure you. If you don't want that, then I could help you get more time with Kagome if you so wish."

I was just about to throttle him with punches when I heard "more time with Kagome". That was all I needed to hear. "You mean as in, spending more time with her and getting to know her?" "Exactly," he nodded. "So do we have a deal?" I thought about it long and hard. "You got yourself a deal."

* * *

Kagome

After Inuyasha had left, Azucena looked troubled. Maybe it was because of Sesshomaru. Unfortunately she had no choice but to see him. I swear men like that think they can do whatever they want whenever they want. "It is time I teach you something different." _'Darn, Sango…Miroku, hold out a little longer.'_

After we had reviewed everything she had taught me, she smiled. "Nice Kagome, you have improved." It felt so nice to be complimented by her. "Really? Thanks." "Now," her eyes glowed red and I never seen her like this. It actually scared me. "you will learn how to save your own LIFE!" She charged at me with such speed before I could even blink I was knocked down spinning to the ground. My head was throbbing as I brought myself to stand up. Again I had not seen her as she had me twirling in the air and straight into a tree.

Why was she being so hard on me? "Azucena, I'm hurting." "It's supposed to hurt." This didn't sound like her at all. Now I was terrified. Her chi was everywhere, I could sense her but it was all around me. She had spread her chi everywhere so I couldn't find her. I then felt her claw scratch my face and blood trickled down my cheek. "Please, stop!" I screamed as she continuously punched me in the face. I had never felt a physical pain worse than what I was feeling now. Her strength was so great and incredible; I thought she was going to kill me where I stood.

"Now it's time for the big test." She stopped right in front of me, looking into my eyes with her blood covered rubies. "Save yourself Kagome." I wanted to run, but my legs, they were so beaten and bruised up I couldn't move. She took out a long spear. It was taller than she was and she was definitely tall. The blade on the end was razor sharp, and the handle was the color green with designs encircling it upward towards the blade.

She stood her stance, closed her eyes, and began to circle the spear right in front of her. Immediately, I could feel enormous amounts of chi gathering at the end of the spear. The trees were being drawn in and the wind grew stronger. It looked as if she was making a typhoon with her chi. _'Is she really going to kill me?'_

"Divine Wind of Chaos!" "NOOO!" I screamed putting my hands out and feeling a sudden vibration come shooting straight from my arms. It shot its' way towards Azucena. It disintegrated the powerful, fearful blast into a faint breeze and struck Azucena to the ground.

My heart stopped. I was frozen where I was. My face drained from all the energy I used. I could see only blur when I finally saw nothing but black.

* * *

Inuyasha

I could feel the earth uneasy, it was rumbling like it was upset at everyone. "Kainin what is that?" He frowned as he revealed knowing precisely **who **it was. "That's Azucena! Her power is so-great!" No one had ever seen her full power because she never had the opportunity to use it, but now, there were no stars out. The sky had darkened to pitch black and the wind currents had suddenly began to increase in speed.

Randomly I hear Kagome scream out during all the chaos and try to run to her when Kainin grabbed me with one hand on my shoulder. "Let me go! She is in trouble!" "Do not go to her Inuyasha! No matter how she may cry, do not go to her!" "Get off! I'm ordering you to get off of me Kainin!" "No Inuyasha! Azucena is trying something-""Trying to kill her?!" "Inuyasha listen to me-""I will NOT!" I pushed him off of me as I hopped down to run to Kagome.

"Inuyasha if Azucena and I are your best friends trust us! She will be fine!" That wasn't going to stop me. I trusted them, but I still wanted to see for myself just to make sure. By the time I got there, Azucena was on the ground, motionless, and Kagome as well. The bad weather had stopped and it was as quiet as the dead. "KAININ!" I yelled, running to Kagome. Her face was tattered with blood and her life was dwindling. I could feel her energy escaping her fragile body right underneath my fingers. In a flash Kainin was by Azucenas side and holding her in his arms.

"She's alive, she's just unconscious." He sighed relieved, brushing the bangs out of Azucenas face. "Kagome is dying!" I yelled. He ran over and laughed at me. "Inuyasha she will be fine. Her energy is only escaping her because it's not her own energy. It was given to her by the jewel and so I guess it worked." Now I was confused. "What worked? What the hell is going on?!"

"Well…you see, it sort of happened like this. Azucena was trying to tell you about the jewel around Kagomes neck and the effect it had on her before, but she didn't have the time. It only seemed to work when Kagome was in grave danger and feared for her life. In order to test it, Azucena had to try and surprise Kagome and act as if she was going to kill her."

"And WHY didn't you guys tell me this?" He scratched his head nervously. "Welllll…..um, you see we know you like her and if you found out about it you would most likely want to say no to it-" "You're damn right I would've! How could you put her life in danger?!" "Inuyasha, she is alive and well. She is safe is she not?" I looked down at her face, seeing the hurt in her expression. _'She must've felt so betrayed.'_ "You could've at least told Kagome about it!" "If she would've known about it, it wouldn't have worked. If she knew that Azucena wasn't really going to kill her, she wouldn't have feared for her life and used the jewel."

"What jewel can have the power to deflect a blast like that from Azucena?" He paused and looked away from me. "The shikon no tama. The one and only legendary jewel of the four souls." "You mean THE shikon no tama? The one that was-""-burned with Kikyos' body. Yes that one. I will explain everything once we take them to a bed and get them rest."

* * *

Back in Inuyashas' room

"Sesshomaru knew about this too along with all the other demons?! Why is it that everyone knew except me?!" Kainin sighed, rolling his eyes. "I sure as hell didn't tell him. Azucena did. I told you the reasons why we didn't tell you though so don't complain." "Whatever. All that matters is that Kagome gets well and awake and says she's ok. If she says she's ok I will believe her."

"Speaking of which." Kainin says pointing to my bed as she fluttered her eyes open. I ran to her side as she looked up at me. "Hey." That was all I could think of to say as she smiled up at me. "Hey back."

"Yeah…Inuyasha, I'm going to check on Azucena. " _'Don't you leave me alone with her you bastard!'_ But it was too late. I couldn't wait until the next time me and him sparred! I turned my attention back to Kagome. "You ok?" she nodded in agreement. "No you're not. You're going to stay there until you're better." She groaned slightly.

"Inuyasha I'm fine." She started to try and get up off the bed when she nearly fell. I caught her in my arms and she looked right at me. I was petrified to my spot, my cheeks turning pink as she asked me nicely, "Inuyasha can you put me down?"

"Y-yeah. Of course." I laid her back down on the bed as she refused to stay there. "I meant on the ground." "There is no way you are able to walk yet. Your legs are too bruised up."

Her face saddened as she looked at her legs. "Is Azucena ok?" "Why would you ask how she's doing if she was trying to kill you?" She giggled. "I kinda…heard you guys talking about how she was only pretending. I was unconscious, but I could still hear what you guys were saying.

I turned around as fast as I could so she couldn't see my face. That must mean she heard **everything**. My face was probably putting my hakama to shame. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you care." Kainin looked at me and cheesed. The corners of his lips were practically touching his eyes. He gave me thumbs up. _'The bastard! He knew she was listening!'_ I had to figure a way to get myself out of this.

"Yeah well. We are friends right?" Kainin gave me thumbs down with a frown as Kagomes' face faltered. "Yeah…friends. Anyways how is she?" "Oh yeah, she's ok. She was only unconscious for a little and then she woke up. On the other hand, you should get some sleep." "I feel bad sleeping in your bed." Immediately very bad thoughts came to my head. _'Kami I'm not a lecher!'_ "It's ok. I would let you sleep in my bed everyday."

Her eyes grew broad. Her mouth had opened a bit and she looked just as stunned at my own words. "Wait! That's definitely not what I meant!" "What did you mean!?" "I didn't mean it like that Kagome!" "Inuyasha you surprise me!" "Damn it that's not what I meant! I would never let something like that happen if my life depended on it!" "Excuse me!?" I looked to Kainin for help but he smacked himself in the face and shook his head at me. I was all on my own. "Leave me alone!" "That's not what I meant either-" "SIT boy! Sit sit sit sit **sit boy**!"

A/N- So did you like it? Please tell me if it was ok. I really want to know how I'm doing so far with this story. I don't know if I should keep going or not. I don't want to make a story where no one likes it. Anyways, I got a question for all my readers. Should I make another story? I was thinking maybe a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing but I'm not sure. Who DOESN'T love Sesshomaru? Come on he's hot! Sorry…lol so do you guys like it so far? Please let me know so I can keep going on with the story without any doubts. I just started the other chapter but I only got a few paragraphs so that one I have no idea when it's coming out. If you got any questions, I will answer them to my fullest. Until the next chapter I will talk to you guys then!

Thanks guys!

Love,

Angel Of Gods Grace


	6. Distractions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its' characters

**IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS NOTE: ****I know some people might be mad that I changed the content level and rated my story "M" now but I don't want to offend anyone and get my story taken off this website. It's happened to many authors that I know. Reason being why I changed is because there is sexual content in this chapter, if I offend anyone by making it and putting it in this chapter, please don't read it. I will warn you when it comes. I don't know what to call it. It's not a lemon but it is a little explicit. My warning will be : "Content Warning Below" and when it's over, I will put "Content Warning Over" so you can be safe to read it after that.**

And I hope you're happy Chris! It was a little hard to make this chapter and I had BAD case of readers block + my family bein on the computer all the freakin time which no time for me to put my mind to this chapter and on the damn internet-but hopefully it's worth the wait! Read on!

Previously,

I turned around as fast as I could so she couldn't see my face. That must mean she heard **everything**. My face was probably putting my hakama to shame. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you care." Kainin looked at me and cheesed. The corners of his lips were practically touching his eyes. He gave me thumbs up. _'The bastard! He knew she was listening!'_ I had to figure a way to get myself out of this.

"Yeah well. We are friends right?" Kainin gave me thumbs down with a frown as Kagomes' face faltered. "Yeah…friends. Anyways how is she?" "Oh yeah, she's ok. She was only unconscious for a little and then she woke up. On the other hand, you should get some sleep." "I feel bad sleeping in your bed." Immediately very bad thoughts came to my head. _'Kami I'm not a lecher!'_ "It's ok. I would let you sleep in my bed everyday."

Her eyes grew broad. Her mouth had opened a bit and she looked just as stunned at my own words. "Wait! That's definitely not what I meant!" "What did you mean!?" "I didn't mean it like that Kagome!" "Inuyasha you surprise me!" "Damn it that's not what I meant! I would never let something like that happen if my life depended on it!" "Excuse me!?" I looked to Kainin for help but he smacked himself in the face and shook his head at me. I was all on my own. "Leave me alone!" "That's not what I meant either-" "SIT boy! Sit sit sit sit **sit boy**!"

Chapter 5

**Distractions**

Kagome

After the encounter with Inuyasha and of course using my ability to take advantage of him just for a little…Rin had come to visit me later on that day with Azucena accompanying her. When we had made up and everything had been explained, she had told me that I was their biggest weapon. That I, Kagome, would be a great advantage in battle for defeating Naraku-the demon who had caused so much anguish in this world and corrupted all that we love.

I had brushed it to the side and could not at the moment think of what to say to it. I would love more than anything that Naraku would finally be rid of this world and everything could be just like it used to be, but I had no idea how to use the jewel. How was I going to use this thing and I had no clue how to? Never mind. I would think of that later.

Azucena had healed me and I felt normal again. I had visited Miroku and Sango along with Kohaku, but for some odd reason, could not find Hojo. Now that I had thought of it, I hadn't seen him in a while. It had concerned me, but Miroku had said he was fine. I thought nothing of it, and decided it was time to go back to the way things regularly were.

My training was going great. I had actually started to go into weaponry, and had picked the bow as my best accessory and Azucena agreed also. That didn't stop me from learning all the other weapons still. If I wanted to be just as good as Azucena, I had to learn how to do everything. I wanted to take in as much as I could and learn everything I can.

Weeks had gone by and it was the same routine. I would learn how to use the shikon jewel, and Miroku and Sango would come to train with Azucena and me as well along with Inuyasha on the side. He also trained me. I loved being around him, and I loved when he watched me train. I could feel his gaze on me, fixing on only me. It still feels a little awkward, but it showed that he at least had some interest in me right?

* * *

6 months later…(all together 9 months living with her new family)

It had been unusually quiet for a long time-too long in everyone's opinion. Sesshomaru had gone and met with the leaders for political purposes for a full week already and we all awaited his return as to what we would do next. Sesshomaru had grown impatient and had no intention of "waiting for Naraku to come to him." I could agree with him one-hundred percent for once.

He had grown quite an attachment to Rin, as if she was his own. Of course he would never admit to such a thing but Azucena knew the truth behind it all. She would not unveil to me his secret. She plainly stated, "It is not my place to tell. If he so wishes it, then I will speak of it." She had such loyalty I could respect her for her decision in not telling me, but that didn't stop me from wanting to know!

Hojo had started to act strangely, but again I thought nothing of it. Maybe it was because he didn't like it here. It worried me that the only person that I had left of my village was uneasy here. I would visit him sometimes, and he would always be so happy, but when I would be gone, he would look so depressed. I made it my solemn duty to make sure that he was ok.

* * *

One full year

Inuyasha and I had come to argue a lot more, but had gotten along on a certain level as well which really made me happy. In other words…he could be a real jerk at times, but then so sweet the next. Were all guys like this? I had no idea. Miroku and Sango had gotten along more too which wasn't really that much of a surprise. They were bound to be together. Sango refused to admit it, but Miroku was widely open about how he felt for Sango continually asking her to bear his children.

Rin was seven and I was now seventeen. It's been awhile since I first came here. At least it seems like it. I had adapted so fast, even other demons were impressed. Of course Inuyasha would get angry, even though I don't know why. I would have to sit him and then it would be the regular routine.

* * *

Along this weird adventure, we had joined forces with the South, the North, and the East, along with other demon tribes, such as wolf, fox, and cat. We had all come together and it brought hope to our nation. It felt so good to be able to have reassurance in this war. I would have never imagined myself in this predicament a year ago.

I had met a cute little fox demon named shippo, and adopted him as my own practically. I found out he had no family, his parents were murdered by Naraku, and so I took him as my own. He was so adorable, and sweet. He was my child, and my friend. One of the best combinations a person could have. I also met a wolf demon named Koga, who was also very sweet, and a close friend. Inuyasha didn't like him, but I did. He was smart, strong, and a leader-a great leader.

I admired him a lot, as he told me of how his people are dying and how hard it is to gather his fellow brethren to go against Naraku. I definitely knew where he was coming from. He had announced his love for me and that was it. Inuyasha had blown up and then the routine came in. A whole lot of "sit boys" were thrown in the sentence and a lot of "baka, mangy wolf, dog breath" comments were said as well. I had tried to convince Inuyasha that I did not have feelings for Koga but he had thought otherwise which really annoyed me.

* * *

Sesshomaru had lots of political meetings this entire month and requested that Azucena attend with him for **all** of them. It would be a whole three days and three nights she would be gone **each **time she went. It had worried me, but she had reassured me that everything would be alright and that she would return as soon as possible with her Lord. It bothered me to no end that she was gone. Not once had she left me alone for more than a day and it worried me. I had grown so close to her, she was my family along with Rin and Shippo.

When she had returned she had explained to me Sesshomarus' proposal to her again and she had accepted him as her companion, but to everyone's relief, not as his wife. She said she would only accept him as her husband on one condition, that once Naraku was dead, **maybe **she would marry him. Kainin was still in her heart, we all knew this, but Azucena didn't seem to care for her own happiness. She seemed to care for everyone else's happiness. She would be happy married to Sesshomaru, I know that, but she would be ecstatic if she was married to Kainin. There was a big difference between the two. Kainin was her true love.

When Kainin had found out the heartbreaking news, he showed no emotion at all. All of us knew he was hiding his true feelings but smiled anyways and congratulated her despite the fact he was head over heels in love with her. He had wished her luck and a great life and disappeared. Azucena was obviously hurt and sad knowing she had shattered what was left of their relationship, but she was doing it for her people. I could understand that, but it wasn't right, and yet again it wasn't wrong.

* * *

Since I'm on the topic of relationships, Miroku and Sango were secretly seeing each other and chose not to tell anyone! Even me! I was so shocked that they hadn't told me but it was Sango who didn't want anyone to know. Miroku had accidentally spilled the beans and Sango had thrown her Hiraikotsu at him toppling him over face first into the ground.

She was a little embarrassed, but eventually, she had started to show affection towards the monk and him to her. It was actually kind of…romantic. They were always holding hands, always hugging each other and nuzzling their faces together. It was sort of sickening. You know those couples that are so cute they just want to make you vomit? That's what they were. I respected them nonetheless. I wish I had a love like theirs. They looked as if the world was in each others eyes. It was as if they had reached eternal peace within themselves. I secretly envied them. How I wanted a relationship like theirs.

* * *

The only person I had feelings for was Inuyasha-which meant I would probably never have a relationship like Sango and Miroku's. I had no clue if he felt anything towards me still, but all I knew was that he made a vow-to protect me at all costs. Every time I thought of that day, the day he told me those words, my heart would flutter and my body would feel flimsy. I felt like I would be blown into the wind. Even though his heart to this day belongs to Kikyo, I had begun to realize that I, Kagome Higurashi, had started to deeply fallin love with Inuyasha.

A lot had happened this year, Sesshomaru and Azucena were no doubt going to get married soon. It was only a matter of time before she fell for him and accepted his proposal. I had met Koga, and adopted Shippo into our family, trained and trained until I would drop, my fighting skills improved, and we would be at war with Naraku sooner than he expected. There was to be a celebration tonight with everyone and Sesshomaru had to make an announcement.

* * *

It was time, all the directions had come together along with other neighboring tribes of demons to party and join forces. Azucena had readied herself and was to be by Sesshomarus' side at the gathering.

She had never looked more beautiful than she had tonight, her hair was straight down her back, with her usual signature bangs dangling above her cerulean eyes, her beautiful Kimono which matched with Sesshomarus' and that perfect smile. She looked fantastic.

I had worn a red kimono, with my hair pulled back and up into tight curls, with my usual "jewelry" accessorizing, and my lips had been colored. Azucena had done my hair and helped me out. She knew that tonight was special for me. She knew how bad I wanted to impress Inuyasha and how this would be my chance for him to see me other than a fighter, but as a woman.

"Thank you so much Azucena. This really means a lot to me." She smiled happily, embracing me in her arms. "It was my pleasure Kagome. I practically did nothing really, you did everything yourself. I just molded your form, and you created your own beauty." Rin and Shippo had complimented me and I hugged them tightly. What would I do without them?

* * *

When the time for celebration had come, it was already dusk. We had exited our home and saw that everyone was already out and having a great time. "I guess we're a little late then?" I chuckled. Azucena immediately frowned. "I must be going to Lord Sesshomaru. I will see you later. Remember to have fun." She was gone like the wind and when I had looked in her direction to see what had made her dismayed, it was Kainin, with another female! It was Princess Plixis of the East! He had wanted to combine their Kingdoms too I guess-or maybe he just did it to piss Azucena off and get back at her.

He was looking over here intently until Azucena disappeared. It had been nearly three weeks since she had last seen him, and to see him with another female had made her smile vanish. _'What a jerk! Is there not a single guy who is at least decent?!'_ "Kagome, you look gorgeous as ever."

Well…maybe one. I knew that voice. It was all too familiar. I turned around to see Koga, his piercing sapphires peeking into my own eyes. I blushed awkwardly, embarrassed at his flattery. "T-thank you Koga. Your looking particularly handsome yourself if I should say so."

He looked so different without his usual attire. He wasn't wearing his armor for once; he wore white wolf fur mixed with grey at the top which really complimented his eyes. His hair was the same, but the head band was gone and I never imagined how much a head band could make a difference. I never noticed how cute he looked until now.

"Kagome, I would love if you would join me for tonight's festivity by my side." I was taken aback at how straight forward he was, but thought of Inuyasha. Where was he anyways? "Koga, that's very sweet of you to ask,-""but too bad because there is no way in hell she's going with you when she's already promised to go with me!"

We both turned around to see none other than Inuyasha. He also looked different. His hair style was the same, but smoother. He wore his signature color red of course, but there was something different. He wore his regular hakama pants, but they seemed brighter. It was a **royal** red with the red shirt, but the crest of his family clan was in white on his shoulders, on the bottom of his pants, and at the end of his sleeves with a white sash around his waist. It was custom made for him, made completely new.

"Kagome is this true? You are already promised to this mutt?" "I'm still here! Hello?!" "Sorry Koga…" I kissed him on the cheek and Inuyasha went off the walls. "Just that simple gift from you Kagome made me the happiest person, thank you." It all seemed to happen in slow motion as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. It was so soft and light, but when I had looked up, he was already gone. The touch of his lips was still lingering on my skin.

* * *

"I can't believe you let that baka even touch you! Why would you allow that?! He's so pathetic…when I see him I'm going to skin his hide! He should know better that it's obvious that I don't even have to ask you to come with me! You're automatically coming with me so why would he even think to ask?! If he touches you again I swear-"

"Inuyasha…" He stopped yelling, seeing as how my voice had sounded serious. He had calmed down and simply asked, "What is it Kagome?" I took a deep breath before saying what I had to say. _'Remember Kagome…have fun…and don't mess this up!'_

"I'm really glad…that you wanted to come with me." The look in his eyes was stunned at my words, but he could no longer hold my stare. He looked away and I could've sworn I saw a tint of crimson spread across his cheeks. "Yeah…well, I just figured you needed rescuing from that mangy wolf. You looked a little uncomfortable are you ok?" "Mhmm." I beamed, happy that he wanted to be with me this night. This would be the night that I would tell Inuyasha. The night I get to tell him my feelings for him. I was nervous, but I decided that tonight was the night.

"Miroku, Sango! You guys look great! Oh, and look at Kohaku. Isn't he cute?" Kirara perched herself onto my shoulder. There was the tiniest pink little bow behind her left ear. "You look cute too Kirara." She purred and licked my cheek. We had sat down at a table and had gotten our meals. I had to admit I was hungry myself.

* * *

Inuyasha

Tonight I was going to tell Kagome how I felt. No one was going to mess this up-especially a certain wolf.

Miroku had said he would help me out and give me tips, but they had better be the **appropriate** tips because I didn't want, not even for her to clear her throat for a "sit" tonight." When we had sat down, Miroku had wrapped his arm around Sango, and I saw the blush on her cheeks. If it made her happy maybe it would work with Kagome. Miroku signaled that I do the same and when I did, the results were just as I wanted.

* * *

Kagome

When I had sat down, Inuyasha had wrapped left arm and intertwined it with my right arm. I looked to see his face, but his attention was elsewhere. I turned away with the only grin on my face. I slowly made my fingers down his biceps and fiddled my fingers through his.

So far, everyone was here. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Rin, Shippo, Inuyasha, Hojo-"

I swiftly realized I hadn't seen Hojo. Hojo was the only one who wasn't here. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha had seen my change of expression instantly as I quickly changed it. "Oh, nothing!" _'If Inuyasha knew I was thinking about Hojo, he would probably get jealous…'_

Right when I was about to get up and search for him, he had appeared. I sighed in relief. He was like a brother. I couldn't let anything happen to him. Not to anyone I loved. All my friends were dear to me and were all I had.

Hojo wore a green kimono with gold dragons coming from his shoulder and down his sleeve, as were the same thing on the side of his pant legs. He looked great!

"Hey Hojo!" I waved. He acknowledged me and came over immediately but soon glowered. "What's wrong?" His face had turned into what looked bitter. He was glaring directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had turned his head direction toward Hojo and glared right back. Inuyasha pulled me in closer. Hojo had twisted his hands into fists and let out a silent breath with a gradual changing smirk. "It's nothing Kagome."

* * *

When people were done eating, music had started to play and that's when the party started! Almost everyone had gotten into a circle and danced around in sync. There was a fire lit in the middle and it looked beautiful. People were laughing and smiling. It was a wonderful sight to see. "Come, my lovely Sango. Come into my arms and join me in dance."

Miroku had reached his hand out to her and bowed politely. She reached out her hand into his and joined him. They looked so happy…"Come on Inuyasha lets dance!" "Do I really have to-""I said come ON!"

I know dancing wasn't one of his things, but I wanted to show him that he didn't have to be embarrassed. He should just be himself. After he actually got the hang of it, we started laughing at how ridiculously we looked. It was so funny just watching each other and seeing him smile had made me happier than I imagined. Unfortunately, one of **those** songs came on.

* * *

Inuyasha

Even though she forced me to get up and dance with her, I'm glad she did. It was more fun than I thought! We were having a great time until a slow song was played. We immediately stopped and looked at each other dumbfounded. I was never taught this type of thing. It just wasn't me-but I wasn't going to ruin Kagomes night just because I couldn't do something.

I was a pretty fast and visual learner, so when I had looked to see Miroku holding Sango close to him, his right hand entangled in her right and his left wrapped at surprisingly, the right level, at her lower back. It was increasingly embarrassing for me, but it was for Kagome.

I had pulled her in close without a word. I could feel the heat of her body radiating against mine. Her heart beat felt like it was calling to me. It pulsed with vigor as I held her hand in my own, delicately passing, rubbing my fingers through hers. Her soft figure fitting perfectly along with my own made me realize how stupid I was to not realize that this was the girl for me.

Still silent, she leaned her forehead on my chest, and turned her direction to the left. "I could hear your heartbeat." She subtly told me. I lifted her head to meet my eyes. "I could feel your pulse speed up when I touch you."

* * *

Kagome

My face had to be like a cherry. His smile grew wider. "Your pulse is faster now. Why is that?" I put my head down to hide my features. _'Great, I'm making a total-'_

Before I knew it his lips had crashed down onto mine. It wasn't forceful, it was almost featherlike. It was…imperceptible. He had moved his lips; he was so graceful in his kiss. It felt like he really truly had feelings for me. I didn't want this feeling to go away when suddenly the fire had sparked into the sky and exploded almost as if it was an attack. It startled me so that both of us had broken away.

Thank goodness no one noticed what we did. Everyone clapped at the fire that one of the demons had made and we both looked at each other in awe. _'Did we just…did that really…oh…my…god!'_

* * *

Inuyasha

'_I can't believe I just did that! What if she sits me now?!'_ Panic overwhelmed me. _'Damn it, I was too pushy! I should've just waited!'_

As I got ready to apologize, she put her finger to my mouth to hush me. "Meet me at the outskirts at the grove in one hour. Don't be late." She ran off leaving me clueless. One hour…in one hour I was going to see her. What did she have in store for me? I looked back at Miroku and he was by himself, with a hand print on his face.

"Miroku what did you do now?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sango would rather I do the things we do in private, indoors rather than in public. I couldn't contain myself from her voluptuous shape." "Oh, there's a surprise…" I whispered rolling my eyes. Why was he such a lecher?

"Anyways, I need help, I sort of kind of did something with Kagome and she wants to meet me somewhere." Miroku had that grin…that grin that scares almost everyone. "Oooh. She is planning to meet you?" "Miroku knock it off!" Sango scolded, hitting him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. Where did she keep getting that thing?

"Um…I'm only telling you as your friend Inuyasha…but your lips being colored, sends a wrong message." Instantly I flushed wiping the color from my lips. "You went to the wrong person. Inuyasha, meet up with Kagome. She may have something to tell you." Sango winked. I nodded and ran off to ready myself up some more before meeting her.

* * *

Kagome

I fixed myself up to meet with Inuyasha, putting a nice fragrance on me, and readjusting myself and the color of my lips. I looked in the mirror and saw that a little bit of the color had come off from our kiss. I giggled a little and put some more on. I could still feel the tingle of his lips on mine.

I got there a little earlier than I thought, but decided to wait. I was so eager and nervous. The moon reflecting on the water shone brightly, the flowers around the clear pond seemed bright even during night. Fireflies were blinking all around me when I heard a chilled tone whisper "Hey Kagome."

I looked to my left, startled to see Hojo standing in the shadows of the trees. "Oh Hojo, you scared me a little. What are you doing here? Weren't you having fun at the party?" he shook his head and stepped into the light. "Not really. It wouldn't be fun without you." "Oh…that's nice of you. Thank you." "Kagome…I must ask you a question and please be honest."

The seriousness in his voice worried me. Something was obviously bothering him. He sat right next to me and looked me in the eyes intently. "Do you have feelings for that _**demon**_?" I was astonished for one, that he had asked me such a question, but the way he said demon made me a little unpleasant. Is this what had bothered him? "You mean Inuyasha?" "No, that…**demon**." He said again with such hate. "Hojo…I-""I know what you're thinking."

This attitude was so unlike him. "What do you mean?" I questioned. He turned his focus away from me. "You're probably thinking I should go away so you can have your time with Inuyasha." My countenance had fallen. What was making him think this? I put my hand on his shoulder to console him. "Not at all Hojo." I smiled to make sure he was ok. He was quiet for a moment and glared. Something was wrong and I could feel the tension in the air. It felt like there was some kind of evil aura encircling me.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine in a hungry passion. I was stunned. I pushed him back slightly and he stopped. I searched his soul, his empty orbs and saw anger within them. "Hojo, this isn't right." He leaned in again slowly this time but I put my hand to his chest to prevent him. He heaved a sigh and looked down and mumbled, "Is it Inuyasha?"

In a way it was, but I didn't have feelings for him this way. He would always be a dear friend to me, but nothing further than that. "Hojo it's not that-" "Don't lie to me!"

Within seconds I withdrew my hand in fear-fear of what Hojo had become. His eyes heldsuch pain and anguish…It frightened me to no end. He then laughed and put his hand on mine. "I'm sorry Kagome. I just…" he abruptly stopped as he laughed again. My hands trembled and he stopped laughing. "Why do you tremble?" "Hojo what's wrong with you?" I quietly inquired.

"What's…wrong with me?" he growled, his orbs growing wider and wider. I tried to withdraw my hand but he held onto it tightly. "Please let go…" I whimpered as the pain increased. He was squeezing it tremendously. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated, in a murmur. "Kagome…how could you fall for a demon?" "Hojo I don't know what you're-" "I said don't LIE to me!" he smacked me hard across my face and I fell back hitting my head on a jagged rock. He caught me by such a surprise…I would've never thought he would do something like this.

Immediately pain sprang through my aching head. It felt unbearable. I put my hand to my head to feel where I was hit. I felt a warm liquid cascade down my head. I reached and touched my head to see blood. My vision had blurred. "Hojo…why are you…" more blood trickled down my head. I could barely think.

He had come to my side and brushed my hair out of my face gently. I flinched at his touch. His hands were cold like ice. "Kagome…you shouldn't fall for a demon. Have you forgotten how he has killed your village-**slaughtered** our people right before our eyes? How they took our loved ones away within seconds of their vicious claws? I can tell you Kagome…I haven't forgotten. I haven't disregarded for a second!"

His eyes…I had looked in them and saw the malice within. I saw the hate and bitterness that had been harnessed for so long. Why didn't I see this coming? What had happened to him? "Kagome…it is our destiny to be together. It is our fate that we fall in love-not that demon. I'm the one you fall in love with. I am from the same village, and we would make our people proud."

Finally the tears had escaped. They had descended down my face, one after the other. I started to sob realizing why he had come. "Shh…shhh. It's ok. I'm here…Kagome. I wanted to tell you for so long how I felt about you. I wanted to tell you that night-that unforgettable night that those filthy demons invaded our innocent village. They had ruined my chance-but then I found out that we weren't going to be separated. I still had another chance to tell you. Don't you see Kagome? Its fate…fate is telling me that WE belong together even through all the circumstances we've been through! I, Hojo, am in love with you Kagome!"

"Hojo…please-" I pleaded as he hushed me again. "Shhh…everything will be ok. You are in my care now. Now that I have told you my feelings…I want to make this night memorable."

"**Content Warning Below" You've been warned…**

He smiled and made his way up my body and to my neck. "But first let's get rid of this." He ripped the shikon no tama of my neck and threw it. What was I going to do now? His hands slid down to my back and he undid my dress. He had dragged down my dress and I cried harder. I had tried to strike him but I had no energy. He caught my hand easily. "Kagome…it is time we become one with each other. Tonight is our night."

I was in nothing but my undergarments now. He hastily took them off as I lay cold and bare in front of him. His eyes scanned my body hungrily. I shivered in terror at what he had become. What had gone wrong? What happened to the Hojo I knew?

He had started to take off his pants when I screamed for help. My scream had only resulted in a hoarse shriek. "No one can hear you from here. That pathetic cry for help will result in nothing but more pain for you." I screamed again andhe covered my mouth. "Don't you dare scream for help! How pitiful! You scream for demons to save you from a human? That will be changed soon."

His mouth grazed my neck as I closed my eyes disgusted. No matter how hard I tried to push him off, it seemed like he got stronger and stronger. "Don't resist me. Don't resist **us**. Don't fight what you already know is true! Don't be afraid of our love!" We were both completely naked. He had positioned himself on me as I cried harder than ever.

"Kagome…I love you. You will see. I will show my love to you in a way no one else will!" he shouted. I refused to even look at him. He slapped me in the back of my head where my fatal wound was, leaking with blood. "Kagome don't ignore me! Look at me! You will love me and we will continue on and make our village so proud." he crashed his lips down onto mine, aggressively. I moved my head to avoid him but he had grabbed both sides of my face. "Kagome…don't ruin our night! Don't ruin it!"

I could feel him opening my legs as he prepared himself to enter. I sobbed uncontrollably when I screamed at the sight before me.

Tessaiga had gone straight through him. Hojo looked at the blade that plunged through his heart. Inuyasha pulled it out roughly as he fell lifeless to the ground, blood pouring everywhere from the gouge in his body. "She didn't have to ruin your night…**I** just did."

**Content warning over! It's safe to read now.**

Instantaneously, Inuyasha was by my side. He had turned his eyes elsewhere and covered me quickly with his shirt and ran off toward our home as I lay in his arms. _'Inuyasha…you really came…'_ then I fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha

I had checked myself over and over to make sure I would be approved for Kagome, looking for any flaws when Kainin had burst through my room. "Inuyasha-" "Not now." "Inuyasha it's important." "Make it quick." I grumbled. I was in a hurry as it was. He nodded. "Inuyasha, that human male has been eyeing you and Kagome very awkwardly this entire time. I suggest you keep your eye on him. He has disappeared for the moment and I think that he has followed Kagome-""What?!" I ran off in a flash, as I thought it was still early. Maybe she was in her house. I checked in her house and no sign of her. _'Damn it. That means she's up there with that creep!' _

When I had reached the place of our spot, Kagome was there, looking beautiful as ever with that human sitting next to her. I had begun to approach them when he told her something that really hit me. ""Do you have feelings for that _**demon**_?" I silently hid myself, awaiting her answer. "You mean Inuyasha?" "No, that…**demon**."

My blood boiled. What the hell was he trying to say? "Hojo…I-""I know what you're thinking." My ears perked up. "What do you mean?" she asked sweetly. "You're probably thinking I should go away so you can have your time with Inuyasha." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Not at all Hojo." When I heard that my expression faltered.

There was a slight pause between them, and I felt some type of aura… it felt malicious but then in the blink of an eye he broke the tension between them and had landed his lips onto hers. My eyes widened in shock. I quickly turned away to try and erase the image out of my head. _'I guess I'm too late…too late just like Kainin…'_ I balled my hands into fists and ran off…cursing myself for letting my emotions out to another girl. _'What was I thinking? Why would I allow my heart to be crushed again?'_

It wasn't until when I reached the village that I heard a faint scream. I chose to ignore it…what was I going to do? I didn't want to interrupt anything and I really didn't want to see them together so I was NOT going back there. I had put my hands on my ears to drown out all sound. I just wanted to be alone….then another sense betrayed me. My nose, it smelled tears. _'Wait…something isn't right…' _My gut was telling me to go back there, but my heart was telling me to stay and not go. It was already damaged, it didn't want to get hurt anymore-but I just couldn't bare the smell of more and more tears.

I decided to force myself to go back there no matter what the sight and what I saw nearly made me insane with fury. He had hit her, and intended to violate her. "Kagome…don't ruin our night! Don't ruin it!" he wailed in desperation. What little patience I had left was obliterated the second I saw what he had done. Without any hesitation, I penetrated Tessaiga through his center. I yanked it out of his wretched corpse as he remained motionless. _'No way were you going to violate the woman I'm in love with.' _She looked stunned and horrified at his lifeless body. "She didn't have to ruin your night…**I** just did."

Even though she had no clothes on, I turned my head for her, and gave her my respect. I took off my shirt and had covered her up. I lifted her gently in my arms and carried her off to Azucena. Her head was bleeding badly. The wound was opened up and dripping like a waterfall. The blood dripped all on my arm and down my chest. It terrified me to no extent and to make things worse she was now unconscious. "Azucena!!" I screamed knowing she had perceptive hearing just as good as mine if not better.

Kagome's pulse was starting to fade…her heartbeat slowing down little by little and panic had overcome my body. "AZUCENA!" I shouted. Within seconds she was by my side. "Oh my poor Kagome!" she cried out. "Give her to me, quickly Inuyasha!" I hesitated; not wanting to let her go, but gave her up as she had attempted to heal her.

It seemed like forever since she started the healing process. The faint glow of light emanating from Azucenas hands over Kagome's gash, had finally vanished as Kagome grunted.

"Kagome…?" "Inuyasha she has lost a lot of blood. I can not repair blood; I can only heal her injury. She is still probably fuzzy from the experience. What happened to her?"

"I'm not really sure, but what I do know, is that what I saw wasn't enjoyable, and it sure as hell wasn't for Kagome." I wiped her tear stained face and Azucena eyed me intently with a severe expression etched on her facade. "I see…who did this?" "A human boy…he's dead-I killed him."

Her eyes widened in shock but she said nothing. She just sighed heavily. "My Lord I will dispose of his body…just take Kagome to a bed so she can properly rest." She bowed her head and vanished before my eyes. _'Thanks…'_

Azucena never said **who's** bed she should sleep in. I brought her to my room and laid her down. I was going to stay by her side until she had full recovery. Never again was I going to let her in harms ways. I was going to protect her always…"Inuyasha."

I didn't even have to turn to know it was the voice of Sesshomaru who stood there in all his glory. "Where is Azucena?" "Why do you want to know?" he was silent for a slight moment and scoffed. "It is nothing that concerns you-where is she?" "She is helping me with something. She should be back any minute." He then left and I just shook my head. He has really grown attached to her-could it be that my brother, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, might actually be in love with Azucena?

I brushed the ridiculous thought out of my mind. _'My brother, Sesshomaru, in love?-Yeah ok, that would be the day the-'"_My Lord!" My ears twitched at the plea. Immediately the doors burst open and Sesshomaru had ran past me in a blur. _'That was Azucena!'_ I hesitated to leave…kissing Kagome on her cheek. "I promise I will be right back."

When I got there I saw Kainin holding Azucena in his arms and a very pissed off Sesshomaru glaring at Naraku holding the shikon jewel. "How did he get the damn jewel!?" I yelled as he turned his focus to me. "Well you see, that human that you killed threw it off of her so she wouldn't have a chance in hurting him, but I guess he didn't have to worry about her did he? Now that the jewel is mine I will be rid of you and make my world eternal!" His laugh was ugly and haunting. Sesshomarus face snarled. Sesshomarus energy was so great; I hadn't felt anything like this since father was alive.

"Naraku I will slay you!" Naraku had dodged his attack but to everyone's surprise…he cut the jewel in half-crisp clear into two. With lightning speed that I didn't even know I had, I picked up the jewel as Naraku growled. "Too bad Naraku…it seems it won't happen-not while I'm around." I smiled. "Here, let me ease your life into the passing of the underworld." Sesshomaru had swiped at him again as Naraku laughed maniacally in triumph. "I don't think you have to worry about my life, but the woman you are so passive for." With that he vanished.

"Is that all he's good for?! Running away?!" I screamed as I turned my focus to my brother Sesshomaru who stood before Kainin glaring threateningly. "Give her to me." He plainly said as Kainin simply replied, "No." I knew this was NOT going to be a pleasant moment. "I will say it once more before I have to take your life-_**give her**_ to _**me now**_**.**" "**NO.** Why should I? I'm the one who saved her. I was there for her when you weren't."

To my surprise that hit Sesshomaru-hard. I could only tell because his eyes widened at the realization of his words. What Kainin said was right…he wasn't there for her. "As I thought…the mighty Lord of the West has fallen in love. You may not want to admit it-but you are in love with Azucena. I mean look at her! She is beautiful, intelligent, smart, strong, kind, everything you're not!"

Sesshomaru had now clenched his hands into fists. I swear if he wasn't holding Azucena he would have killed Kainin by now. "I have been in love with her my whole life! You don't deserve her! Yes it's true I had my chance with her-but I'll be damned if **you** will be the one to take her from me! I'm still going to be fighting for her no matter what! I will always love her and what will you do? What can you provide for her?"

"You will probably toss her away the second another young female demon comes around! You will never hurt her and I will **never** allow her to marry you even if it means my life! You are self-centered and cannot give her what she wants most-love! You cannot provide her with love because you are an emotionless beast who only cares about himself and no one else. Yes you may be in love with Azucena now-but now it will only be greater for me the moment she denies you to see the hurt on your face."

This was it…Kainin could no longer stay silent. He was going to let Sesshomaru know what he had to say. "You only want to be with Azucena because she is something you cannot have! You could have any female you want, but you want her-simply because you knew she was a challenge for you. I can love Azucena, I can give her everything she wants and anything she wants!"

Sesshomarus eyes were blood red. His power made the trees were fall around us as I drew tessaiga. Something bad was going to happen I know it. "Besides…how could she love you anyways? Of all people **you**? You know where her heart lies…and it lies with me. You know she loves me but you cannot erase me from her heart no matter how hard you try. I will always be there as you will never be. She will never be in love with someone such as you!" Kainins anger had finally unveiled itself and his eyes were red as well. Their energies clashing like thunder. "Sesshomaru…"

Instantly everything stopped. Sesshomaru was right by her side as she mumbled his name again. "Ses-…shomaru-sama…" the horror on Kainins face was satisfaction for my brother, but not as satisfied as to hear his name on her lips. Sesshomaru smiled and I shivered. Whenever my brother smiled it was just plain wrong. She awoke to see both of them staring over her. "I'm sorry my lord…Naraku had used the jewel…it was too strong…I-" Sesshomaru hushed her as she tried to speak. "Naraku…is after…Kagome…" "Oh no…"

My body felt weak. What was I thinking…Naraku wasn't talking about Azucena…he was talking about Kagome! I left her by herself and now that Naraku was gone, and I was here, only meant the perfect opening to take her away. "Kagome!" I yelled as I bolted with all my speed to get there. _'I'm coming Kagome…just hang on I'm coming.'_

* * *

Whew sorry about the wait you guys. So much stuff going on with so little time to do it in-Anyways how was it? Was it worth the wait? Let me know people! Lol I just got to know if I'm doin good or not. I'm a little worried I'm not cause I don't have that many reviews but hopefully they will come a little later. I hope! Please R&R and now that school is over for me and I'm graduating, that means more time for me to make my story! WHOOO! Anyways…if you got any questions or anything else just ask ok? Until my next chappie-

Oh and BTW I hope I didn't offend anyone by this chapter from what happened with my little scene…and I got a question for all my readers. Do you think I'm focusing too much on the other characters and not Inuyasha and Kagome? I'm a little worried that I am but then again its very necessary for later chapters and will play a huge part but Idk. Well the next chapter is just going to be Inuyasha and Kagome anyways but I feel like I'm not focusing as much as I should on them. Well if you got any questions or anything else just ask me ok? Until my next chappie-

Angel Of Gods Grace


End file.
